Only Time Will Tell
by Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01
Summary: Bella goes to the Cullen's and see's Edward and Alice half naked on top of each other. What's going on with Edward and Alice? More importantly what's going on between Jasper and Bella? This is a Jasper/Bella story!
1. Going to the Cullen's

**Ok, first off, this is an idea from lanna-misssunshine….. This is not my plot!! She is an awesome writer and a huge thanks to her for letting me use her story!**

**Next, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I had to end on a cliff hanger… I will probably put the 2****nd**** chapter up tonight! I don't know if I will or not, because as it is now, I have the flu and it's going into bronchitis, so depending on how I feel……..**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

Bella POV

It was after 4 and Edward just left to go hunting with the rest of the Cullen's besides Alice. I had just done dishes and cleaned the house and now I was out of ideas.

Maybe I should go see what Alice is up too….

I drove to the Cullen's thinking about how perfect Edward is and how much I love him. I turned the radio on and Before He Cheats came on. _Haha, that would be horrible for who ever is cheating_, I thought to myself. Finally, I made it to the Cullen's house.

I went to the door and knocked like I always do. No one came to the door, but I heard music so I just shrugged it off. Maybe Alice was listening to music in her room and just didn't see me coming. As I walked towards Edward's room, I figured out the music was coming from his room. That's odd, he's supposed to be out hunting I thought to myself. I stood there for a little while before I opened the door.

I opened the door to reveal………..

**PLEASE R&R, cause it makes me write faster…**

**And one last thing, read my other story Truth or Dare Vampire Style and review please! **

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01**


	2. What is wrong with them?

**Ok, I got this out tonight…. **

**Hope you Enjoy!**

Bella POV

_I opened the door to reveal……_

What I saw made me look twice. I saw my love on top of Alice. The two of them were half naked. He was shouting things at her that I didn't quite catch. The way he was kissing her, it was a way he had never kissed me. He always had those boundaries and would never kiss me like that. It pained me to see that. I can't believe he would do something like that.

So what do I do? I stare like an idiot and hope that it's all a dream. Though, I know it's real and happening.

I turned around and ran. I slowed down when I made it to the stairs. Tears started running down my cheeks and I knew the hole was coming back. I couldn't feel my legs, and my legs just kind of carried me down the stairs. I felt numb and I couldn't move. I got to the truck and started crying completely. You could say I was bawling my eyes out. I then started hitting my hands on the steering wheel hoping that it would take the pain in my heart away. Nothing did though.

I saw Emmett come running over and then saw the rest of the Cullen's come over. I got out and stood there not saying a word.

"Bella honey, what's wrong?" Esme said in a motherly voice.

I said absolutely nothing because I couldn't find my voice.

"Bella, we need you to tell us what's wrong so we can help?" Carlisle said looking at me.

"A-A-lice," I managed to choke out as I started crying again. Esme gave me a hug and held me close. Jasper, having thought I meant she was hurt, went into the house. I then found out that the hospital called Carlisle so they came home and he was going to go in, but we needed him so he's going to take the night off.

Jasper POV-**(Only cause I want to tell what's happening in the house!)**

I went in the house and knew as soon as I did that I shouldn't have. What I saw inside tore me apart. In Edward's room was my Alice and Edward making love on his bed. I just kept looking at them going at it and couldn't look away. Finally I found my voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ALICE?" I screamed. That caught their attention. They both looked up ashamed of being caught.

" I-I-I'm S-Sorry J-Jasper," She managed to say.

"SORRY DON'T CUT IT GOD DAMNIT! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS EDWARD?" I yelled as I threw the lamp and half of Edward's stuff across the room. Before they could say anything else, I ran down the stairs screaming and throwing objects like a chair, a table, the TV remote, another chair, and a few other objects.

I walked out of the house to where my family and Bella were. That's when I made up my mind. I need to get away and Bella can't stay here either. I was going to take her with me. I walked back to where my family was and picked up Bella. I ran her to the car and got in. I drove away and as I did, I saw Edward and Alice come out half-dressed. The rest of my family just gasped.

"What have I done…" Edward said sad when he realized Bella knew what happened since she was in the car too.

Emmett POV-**(You'll see why…)**

I had just ran up from hunting when I saw poor Bella crying in the truck. The rest of the family was behind me and none of us could figure out what happened. If Edward is leaving her again, I will personally pound his ass 30 feet in the ground.**(AN: You gotta love Emmett! Lol!)** She got out and stood there. Esme and Carlisle asked her what was wrong.

She finally said Alice. We all wondered what was wrong with Alice. Jasper took off into the house and then two minutes later we heard yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ALICE?" I heard Jasper yell and then I blocked out the rest. Meanwhile, Bella was sobbing uncontrollably on Esme's shirt. I felt bad for her and I didn't even know what was wrong.

When Jasper came out he looked like hell. He looked like he would cry if he could. What in the world happened to them is all I could think. He picked Bella up and ran to the car with her. They both got in and started backing out of the garage. Just then Edward and Alice came out. I figured out what was going on. The two of them were half-dressed. I gasped along with the rest of my family.

Then the profanities started running out of my mouth. I called him so many names that he winced by the time I was done.

"What have I done…." Edward said with a sad look in his eyes. You know dang well what you did Edward and you are going to pay for it, I thought at him.

**Ok, like I said in the first chapter, this is not mine. This idea came from Lanna-Misssunshine. This chapter was kind of hard to write because I don't care for Edward and Alice together. I'm leaning more towards an EdwardxBella still… Don't hold me to that though, it might change.**

**Like I said, I am sick as can be… I got the flu and it's going into Bronchitis so I may not update for a few days. **

**I hope that didn't suck completely, if it did tell me!**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY TRUTH OR DARE VAMPIRE STYLE!! It would make me happy! **

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!**

**First of all, I am really sorry for the author's note, I hate them as much as most people do. **

**This is really important though…..**

**I HAVE STARTED A POLL ON MY PROFILE….. IT IS A POLL ABOUT THIS STORY! **

**The question is ****do**** you like an Edward and Bella story or a Jasper and Bella story better! I do not know what to make it, so this will help with my decision. My other idea was I'm ****gonna**** type all my ideas for each out and the one that I can make the most chapters out of is my choice. **

**PLEASE VOTE!!!**

**The second thing is**** the next chapter of this story will be out between Thursday and Saturday. Right now, my main concentration is on ending my other story Truth ****Or**** Dare Vampire Style. Then I will update this and start the sequel to Truth or ****Dare(****If I decide to do one that is!) I have the last chapter wrote out for Truth or dare now all I got to do is the epilogue. If I get at least 25 reviews for a sequel then I will do it****Go to the story for more info on the sequel!)**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE READ TRUTH OR DARE VAMPIRE STYLE AND REVIEW TOO! **

**The poll will be up for 2 or 3 day's so get to voting!**

**Thanks in advance for all the reviews…..**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01**


	4. Alice and Edward's reasoning

**This is short, I know…. This is only a filler chapter and you will find out Edward and Alice's reasoning.**

**I will probably not write much in the next day or 2, because my mom is now in the hospital…. She's got Nomonia and they have no clue what else is wrong with her. Anyways, I'll update when I can…..**

**Hope u enjoy this chapter!**

_Previously…._

_"What have I done…." Edward said with a sad look in his eyes. You know dang well what you did Edward and you are going to pay for it, I thought at him._

Now onto the Chapter!

Edward POV

What have I done was all that kept running through my head. I didn't mean for Bella to get hurt and more importantly I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did. I know my family is thinking we were having the affair out of love for each other but that is not it at all. I wish Bella wouldn't have came over and seen that.

The reason I was with Alice was because I was having frustrations with Bella and I not being able to go all the way and that was taking a toll on me. I needed someone to comfort me until I could do that with Bella and Alice willingly agreed. I have no clue why she agreed and I really don't care to. She and I had been having this affair for the last 3 months just so that I could take those "frustrations" away. I was so caught up in the whole ideal and wishing it was Bella instead of Alice that I didn't even see Bella come in. Our relationship was pure physical and I hope she will someday understand that.

The more I think about it, the more I feel guilty. I wish I wouldn't have done it, but you can't blame a guy for needing to go all the way and since that obviously won't happen with Bella, I turned to Alice.

Alice POV

This is all screwed up. I never meant to sleep with Edward. My whole life was around Jasper and I don't know what I'm going to do. This is so complicated, but I slept with Edward because I had a vision that Jasper was going to leave me for Bella. I saw them kissing and I thought he was leaving me. So, when Edward came to me and asked me if I would sleep with him, I willingly agreed. I was so stupid and now I feel so bad for my Jazzy.

Now I realize that the reason Jasper and Bella left was because of my actions. Because Edward and I did do that, now they are gone and may start a relationship which will break my heart. I love Jasper with all of my heart and Edward was just being an idiot and I was being an even bigger idiot for accepting him.

Don't get me wrong, the last 3 month's weren't terrible, but they surely weren't what I wanted. I wanted Jasper forever and if I can't get him back I will personally kick Edward's ass. If I could cry, I would have been crying a long time ago. Edward came by on his way downstairs.

"I'm going hunting Alice, if you hear anything call me please… I'm sorry!" He sounded so sad, and I knew he was only sleeping with me to take care of his need.

"It's ok Edward, I just hope that the two of them come back and don't get together," I said with the same sadness in my voice as his.

"Yea me too, answer me one more thing before I leave….. What, I mean, why did you agree to be with me?" He asked nervously.

"Honestly Edward, I knew you needed help with that and plus I had a vision that Jasper was going to leave me for Bella. I saw them kissing and so I was just mad and when you came to see me, it seemed better than being sad. The thing I didn't realize is they left because of our actions, so now I just hope they don't fall in love."

"Me too Alice, me too. I now know why you did, so thanks… I will be back a little later, I need to think a little bit."

"Ok, bye Edward…" I said as he walked away.

Well Jasper, wherever you are with Bella, I love you and honestly am sorry!

**Sorry it was kinda short. This was only a filler chapter and next chapter you will figure out where Jasper and Bella go, so get reviewing!**

**Also, I am still not sure if I want it to be JXB or EXB…. For Edward and Bella I have about 29 chapters I can do. For Jasper and Bella I only have about 25.**

**The other thing I was looking at was making it a Jasper and Bella in the beginning but switching it back to Edward and Bella later in the story. If I do that I can get about 35 chapters out…**

**SO BASICALLY I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THE ENDINGS GOING TO BE!! **

**As far as the poll, I will leave it up for a few more days! Please vote!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01**


	5. The most fun in a while

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter…… I had a lot going on! Because I was sick and my mom was in the hospital last week, I had 4 days of homework that I've been making up….. So I did homework all weekend and last night!**

**Like I've said in every chapter, this idea belongs to Lanna-Misssunshine, I just ran off with it! I don't own the song I used either!!**

**Read the AN at the bottom because this cliffy is kinda confusing!**

**One last thing, I finally figured out what I'm going to do about my problem deciding if it's Jasper/Bella or Edward/Bella……… My decision is both(gonna be Jasper/Bella first then twist off towards Edward/Bella) and so you'll have to wait to figure out how that's going to work!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Bella POV

After Jasper picked me up and ran me to Carlisle's Mercedes, we left. Carlisle told Jasper just to take it and to call when we get wherever we were going. I have no clue where we are going, I just know I need to get away from here.

We sat in complete silence and not even the radio on. That left me with time to think. I just still can't believe my angel would do that and much less with my sister and my ex-best friend. Maybe I should just forget about it and go live somewhere else. I don't know if I can love him again.

Then I thought back to Jacob. Poor Jacob left because I chose Edward over him and no one had seen him for 6 months. He finally came back saying he was ok and he just had to get away, just like I'm doing now. 2 weeks later, I heard from Billy that Jacob had imprinted. He said that Jacob was really happy with her and hasn't even thought about my wedding. That also made me sad.

Finally Jasper turned the radio on. Of course what comes on makes me even sadder. The song Tattoo by Jordin Sparks came on. Then after that the song With You by Chris Brown came on. I decided to listen to the lyrics and figured out I shouldn't have.** (AN: With You is an awesome song, if u haven't heard it you should listen to it!)**

_"I need you boo, (Ooh)  
I gotta see you boo (Hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

I need you boo, (Ooh)  
I gotta see you boo (Hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

[Verse 1  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you a stunna  
Hot... lil figure,  
Yes, you a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And...  
Ooh, little cutie  
When... you talk to me  
I swear... the whole world stops  
You're... my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and...

[Bridge  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and...  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
Cos if I gotchu,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..." 

Obviously he wasn't that glad that I was his. He went out and screwed that up by messing with his adopted sister and my best friend. Now I think, things won't ever be the same. At least, not for me. He broke my heart once and then cheated on me.

_"[Chorus  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No... one else would do,  
Cuz with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I... know I can't be the only one,  
I bet his heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of his life who feel...  
Wat I feel when I'm_

With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Girl...  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you"

He doesn't feel anything when he's with me. If he did, he wouldn't feel the need to be so overprotective and then cheat.

Jasper finally turned the music off. It must have gotten to him too. I saw him wince and said sorry really quietly. I'm surprised he even heard me, but he nodded his head.

A little while later, he finally spoke.

"We're here," He said quietly with sadness.

He got out and held the door open for me. If it was any other day, I would have blushed, but today's a different story.

"Thanks."

"No problem Bella," He said his voice cracking.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked as we walked in the huge house.

"We are at one of our houses. We are in Michigan and that's why it's so cold out. It's winter in Michigan and only in the 20's for a high. This weekend the weather is supposed to get colder so we will have to stay indoors if we are still here." He said as I looked around.

"How much colder can it get? It's already cold enough in Michigan now…" I said as we entered the living room.

"Well, the high this Saturday is going to be 17 and a low of 8. It's always like that in Michigan in the winter time and we're supposed to get more snow the next few days." He said just like a weather man would. **(AN: Yes, I live in Michigan and it's only going to be 17 Saturday. Everything about Michigan is true in this chapter…..Anyways, it's going to be a day where I stay indoors! Burr…. Lol!)**

I think he was trying to take my mind off everything and it worked. He got up and we went on a tour of the house. The house consisted of 5 bedrooms and a room with a library. Downstairs, there was a ping-pong table and a pool table. There was 2 bathrooms and a kitchen. We went back upstairs and Jasper ordered me a pizza so that I could eat something. I ate while he sat there with me.

After I was done, we went to watch TV. He flipped it to America's Funniest Home Videos.

"Did you see the kid who flipped over the slide and landed?" Jasper asked as we were both laughing our heads off.

We ended up laughing for 3 hours while we watched back to back episodes of it. I don't think I had this much fun in a while.

"I'm so glad the kid who ran into a tree while on a snowmobile won. He actually made it out without getting hurt! The second place was a good one too. The girl who ran into her fence on a motor scooter and it wouldn't shut off then it took off and ran into the gate. That was hilarious," Jasper said as we both stopped laughing.

"Yes, that is funny. Should we call Carlisle and Esme to tell them we made it here?"

"Yea, good idea.."

Jasper took the phone and dialed the number. I think Ed-he answered because I heard Jasper say no I don't care and don't want to talk to you, just put Esme on the phone.

I picked up the other phone in the other room.

"Hey Esme, we made it," Jasper said as he looked at me.

"Hi Esme, I picked up the other phone…"

"Ok, hey kids, we were worried about you. Yes Emmett, it's Bella and Jasper. So where are you? Edward and Alice just left to go hunt for a little while so they aren't here any more."

"Yea, we ended up in Michigan…. The old house," Jasper said while I just sat there. I mouthed 'you do the talking unless she needs to talk to me' at him. He nodded his head.

"Ok Jasper, I'm glad you two are ok, call if you need us…. Carlisle says hi and we both love you! Don't do anything stupid please. Oh and Emmett wants to talk to you Bella and then Rose wants to talk to Jasper."

"Ok Esme love you too," I said lovingly. She's the only one in the family who really shows her lovingness.

"Ok I love you too. Talk to you soon…" Jasper said trailing off.

"Bella?" Emmett said as Jasper hung up the phone.

"Yes Emmett, I'm here."

Jasper's phone rang and I'm guessing it was Rose.

"Ok, I will kick Edward's ass if you want me too…" Emmett said angrily.

"No, it's ok. That's his choice, but if you want to be mean to him go ahead. I'm not going to stop you."

"Yea, Edward is a butt hole, but you know what I want to say. I can't because Esme's right here…"

"Emmett, I agree with you. He is a butt hole and there's nothing I can do about it. Thanks Em you helped me big time."

"No problem Bells, just keep in touch. Oh and Charlie called so I said to call your cell. You talk to him, I didn't know what to say."

"Thanks, Emmett! I will call him in a few and we will keep in touch. If you want to come see us or want to talk, we'll be here, bye!"

"Bye Bells," Emmett said as he hung up the phone.

I walked over to where Jasper was and heard him say no Rose, that's ok, but please give her hell for me. I'm guessing he's talking about Alice.

After he got off the phone we went back to the living room and he put in a movie. We decided on The Holiday because it's kind of like how we are living right now.

"What did Emmett want?" Jasper asked randomly.

"He wanted to know if I wanted him to kick Edward's butt and I told him no, but he can be mean to him if he want's. What did Rose want?"

"Oh ok, I would have said yes…..She wanted to know if I wanted her to burn Alice's clothes and shoes. She sounded pretty pissed on the phone. I think the family is coming in a few days. They all want to see if we are ok. I told Rose no, but to give her hell."

"Yea Emmett sounded pissed too…."

I watched the rest of the movie while Jasper found a book called Peeps and started reading it.** (AN: A book by Scott Westerfield and a vampire book!)**

About 20 minutes later, the movie was over. I looked at Jasper and he looked confused.

"This book makes vampires look like idiots. It makes vampires look like they are insane. It's crazy how books exaggerate." Jasper said reading a part of the book to me.

"Well, that's because the writers don't have vampires talking to them and living with them. I, on the other hand, got that opportunity, unlike some people in the world." I said smirking.

"Yea I guess that's true, but they make vampires so unreal it isn't even funny."

I forgot to call Charlie and he's going to kill me. I dialed his number.

"Isabella Marie Swan, where are you?"

"Hey dad!"

"Don't hey dad me young lady, where are you?" He said screaming in the phone.

"I went shopping with Alice in Chicago and I couldn't get reception. We flew there and no one else knew about it. I will be back in about a week if that's fine with you, if not then I'll come home in a few days."

"No that's fine stay as long as you want. Who did you say is with you?"

"Just me, Alice, and Rose dad… it's an all girls shopping trip. Esme stayed home to look after the guys, but I think she might be coming in a few days."

"Ok, have fun! Talk to you soon! Love you…"

"Love you too dad…. Talk to you soon! Bye," I said as he hung up.

I then called Rose and told her what I told my dad. I said to tell Alice don't go

near him or you will have to say you came home and Rose is with me.

Alice tried to talk to me and I hung up on her. I didn't care and didn't want to listen to her lies.

It was getting late so I decided to go lay down. I had a hard time going to sleep. My mind kept drifting off to him and how he used to lay with me every night.

I decided to go talk to Jasper for a little while……

**A little cliffy, I will tell what they talk about in the next chapter, so no she didn't go to sleep yet. But, it's getting a little long, so I ended it there. **

**Anyways, the 1****st**** place and 2****nd**** place on America's Funniest Home Video's is actual things that have happened to my family. The snowmobile thing happened to my dad when he was younger and the motor scooter thing happened to me.**

**SO YES I DID RUN MY MOTOR SCOOTER INTO A FENCE AND THEN IT **

**WOULDN'T STOP AND TOOK OFF AND HIT THE GATE!!! It was quite funny actually until I hurt my leg and back! No serious injuries though…**

**Anyways, R&R like always if you want to see the next chapter up soon!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


	6. Flashbacks

**This is the long awaited chapter…. It has some Jasper and Bella fluff in it. I tried to make some kind of fluff somewhere.**

**Anyways, I will probably not update for a while. As I told everyone in last chapters, I have a stomach problem going on…. Monday, I go in for a colonoscopy (which really sucks because I'm 14 and I shouldn't have to go through it this young….) and so I hopefully will have results soon.**

**The last thing I want to say is, read my newest story What happens in the past, stays in the past….. Please R&R for it!**

**Enjoy this chapter…..**

_It was getting late so I decided to go lay down. I had a hard time going to sleep. My mind kept drifting off to him and how he used to lay with me every night._

_I decided to go talk to Jasper for a little while……_

Bella POV

I walked downstairs and he was sitting there looking out the window. Since we were in Michigan, it was snowing. I thought back to 2 weeks ago when I was in Edward's arms and we were happy. That thought pains me every time it runs through my head.

Jasper realized I was behind him and turned around.

"I thought you were going to bed," He asked looking concerned.

"I can't sleep, what are you doing?"

"I'm just looking at the snow. It reminds me of many times before when Alice and I have kissed in the snow. You know, it's Alice's favorite time of year because we can lay in each other's arms outside and just enjoy it. Most every year, the first snow, we would go outside and sit there for hours. Then as it is coming down, we would stand there together kissing for a long time. That is until Emmett would come out and throw a snowball at us." He said hiding his emotions.

"That seems just like Emmett," I said laughing.

"Yea, what do you usually do when it snows Bella?"

"Well, considering I came from Phoenix we didn't have snow very often. When I moved to Forks, I would always love to just stand there in it and make snow angels. Then I would go and jump around in it for a long time."

"Yea, that's what I used to like to do. Usually Emmett would throw the snowball and it would hit us in the head, so we would break apart and start bombing him with snowballs," He said remembering the memories.

"Do you miss her Jasper?" I said out of the blue. It was a question that has been running through my head all night.

"I really don't know, there is a part of me that want's Alice to be happy and if she is with him then so be it. But, there is a part that wants to hope this is a dream. The last part of me, says just get on with your life and find someone else and don't be all upset about it. So I guess the answer is yes and no…. Do you miss him?" He said patting the seat next to him on the couch. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Honestly, I miss the person I thought he was and that I loved. I don't know myself. I just miss what he used to be before this all happened. Then like you, another part of me says, he left me and cheated on me, so just leave him alone. He obviously don't care about you," I said tears starting down my face.

"He's wrong to do that Bella. You are a very beautiful girl and how he could not love you, is terrible. You are the nicest person…. Human, I have ever met in my existence. He is an idiot to do this too you and Emmett will get him back for it." He said as I blushed when he said beautiful.

"Thanks Jasper…. Alice is the same way. I can't believe after everything you two went through together, she would do that. I can't believe she would do that to her best friend either. That's just wrong and I have no clue what got into her. You are so awesome Jasper, I can't even explain it." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks as well Bella and I can't believe it either. Just remember I am here for you whenever you need something."

"Tomorrow can we go to the store to get me something to eat? There isn't anything here and I don't want fast food until we decide to go back."

"Yep no problem Bella."

"Ok," I said as Jasper turned the TV on. He ended up flipping it to the news and all that was in the news was about children missing and sad stuff like that. So, he flipped the channels and came across CSI. Next, was an old episode of Moonlight.

Moonlight is about this vampire that was falling in love with a human. It reminds me a lot of how it was for Ed-him and I. He was afraid of falling in love with me because I was his singer and he thirsted for my blood.

Jasper started laughing uncontrollably and I looked over to see what the heck his problem was.

"What are you laughing at?"

"They, just like the book Peeps, exaggerate vampires. This series says that vampires sleep in deep freezers," He said as I joined him in laughing. Half was because of his power, but the rest was that it was funny. I could never see Edward or any of the Cullen's in a deep freezer.

"I could never see any of you sleeping in a deep freezer!"

"Yea that's what's so funny, I can't see any of us either. That's just hilarious…."

We ended up watching the rest of the show and then I had to work up the courage to ask him a question.

"Hey Jasper?"

"Yea Bella, what's wrong?"

"Um, you see…. I haven't slept without Edward or Alice next to me since the last time he left. It's kind of hard for me because it gives me bad nightmares. Can you….," I trailed off as I took a deep breath, "Can you come lay with me at least until I fall asleep please?" I said a blush creeping on my face.

"Yea, I didn't even think about that. Yea, I will go lay with you and don't be embarrassed, it's alright," He said as I released the breath I was holding.

"Thanks, I'll go up and you come up when you want…." I stopped at want because it sounded weird saying it to Jasper.

I walked upstairs and put on some pajamas that were in the drawer from Alice. They were blue and pink pajama pants and a pink shirt. Surprisingly they fit perfectly. After I was done, I walked back into the room and immediately blushed when Jasper was staring at me.

I laid down and he laid next to me. He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella!"

"Night, Jasper, see you tomorrow," I said as I fell into a deep sleep. My last thought was '_why Edward, why would you do this?_'.

**Ok, this chapter is really short, but oh well! **

**As far as my updates, they will become more and more spread out. Right now, I am doing a sequel to one story, this one, another one I just started, and I'm starting a Valentine's Day one soon! **

**SO, as you can imagine I am busy and if you read the top author's note, you will no the rest about my stomach crap that's going on!**

**Anyways, please review like always!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova!**


	7. The almost grocery store accident

**Ok, so I finally updated. It's an ok chapter in my opinion. I thought it was going to be shorter than it actually ended up to be….**

**Thanks for all your thoughts about my colonoscopy, but they cancelled the stupid thing. I went through the prep(which for your info, sucked big time….) and I got to the hospital yesterday all ready. But, they found out I had a 100.3 fever so they didn't want complications.**

**So, I go back in 2 weeks for the colonoscopy then…. I'm still pretty sick from the prep(I had to take 4 pills every 15 min for an hour and a half which were supposed to flush out my system). **

**Anyways, please R&R if you want the next chapter out soon….**

**Enjoy!**

Bella POV

I woke up to see Jasper sitting there with me. I realized that he hadn't left since last night. I immediately blushed and felt a little self conscious that he was with me. Oh how I hope I didn't say anything terrible in my sleep.

"Good morning Hun," He said turning around looking at me. It was a friendly smile, but it still was very cute. I hadn't realized how cute his smile really is.

"How are you?" He asked in a friendly voice.

"I'm good this morning…. Thanks for staying with me last night!"

"It was my pleasure," He said smiling at me.

"Did I say anything terrible in my sleep?" I said blushing as he busted out laughing. I think he knew what dream I was talking about.

"Well, terrible isn't the word for it. Interesting might be more like it. You said a few things about Edward being an ass and how you hate his guts. Then you said something along the lines of 'No I will not do it with you, because you hurt me too bad'! Then you said the most interesting of it all, you said 'I really really like you Jasper and I would love to go out with you'…."

I looked at his smirk and blushed bright red. Damn my dreams and my sleep talking. I didn't want him to know that.

"I can't control my dreams, I'm sorry Jasper."

"I don't care, I think it's cute that you have dreams about me. Anyways, let's go to the store and get some groceries," He said looking away. I'm sure if he could blush he would be. I looked at his face and it confirmed his embarrassment.

"Ok," I said as I went to put on my clothes for the day.

I think I'm falling for Jasper…… wait that can't be right,_ I love Edward, I love Edward_, I kept telling myself. Every time I said it, it sounded even worse. Am I in love with 2 guys?

This can't be right, I can't be in love with both of them, I thought as I finished putting my hair up.

I walked out and saw Jasper staring at me. I automatically blushed and felt really self conscious. After all, I was wearing a skirt and a t-shirt that said 'Love is forever'.

"Are you ready?" I said snapping him out of his dreaming.

"What, oh yeah I'm ready when ever you are." He said trying to hide his dreaming, though it didn't work very good.

We went outside and he helped me in the Mercedes. We drove in silence with the radio on.

I had to laugh when the song Stealing Cinderella came on. It was exactly what Charlie thought of Edward and what I thought Edward was.

"_She was Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed _

_and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_In her eyes i'm Prince Charming_

_But to him i'm just some fella_

_riding in and stealing Cinderella"_

"What are you laughing at?" Jasper looked at me curiously.

"This song, it reminds me of what Edward and the rest of you were doing to me…" I said my voice cracking at Edward.

"It's true though, we are stealing Cinderella. You are Cinderella to us." He said as I blushed.

The rest of the ride we stayed quiet, but it was a peaceful quiet. When we got to the store, he came around and opened my door again.

"Thanks," I mumbled as we walked in.

"Let's go this way, I need some frozen pizza's, chicken, steak, and a lot of other things that are over there."

We walked up and down the isle's with him giving me disgust expressions all the way. When I got to the cheese isle, I picked up regular cheese and shredded cheese.

"Ewww, I have no clue who would want to eat that," He said pointing at the cheese.

"Well, us human's happen to think it's very good," I said smiling.

"Well, it looks nasty."

"Don't look at it then," I remarked smartly.

"Fine!"

We walked down the next isle and I picked up some popcorn. I saw a little boy with his mom.

All of a sudden Jasper stiffened next to me and started growling really low. I looked at him and saw he was looking at the boy. I looked at the boy and saw his nose was bleeding. Oh shit, I need to calm him down.

"Jasper, Jasper, JASPER!!" I screamed at him. He turned to look at me with those black eyes. Then he went back to looking at the kid.

"Jasper, calm down. Stop breathing and don't look at him. Think of your family Jasper, think of Carlisle and Esme. Think of how disappointed Carlisle would be and how mad Esme would be. Think of everyone who loves you," I said grabbing him and making him face me.

I saw him open his eyes again and look at me. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before I was getting dazed. He looked away and started going the other way.

"Thanks Bella, you really saved me back there," He said as I noticed his eyes were back to topaz.

"You saved yourself by thinking of our family," I said as I didn't realize I said our. He caught it though and smiled while I blushed again.

"Let's just get out of here. I'll pay for what I have so that we have some things to get me through. You go wait in the car," I said as I walked towards the check-out and he went to the car.

When I was done and put the groceries in the car, he started driving home. We had another country song on called Good Directions. It wasn't a bad song actually I kind of liked it.

I figured now is the time to tell him what was on my mind.

"You know Jasper, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You got yourself out of there yourself. I didn't do anything besides tell you to calm. You were the one that got your control back."

**Well, that's the chapter. I promise, the rest of the Cullen's(besides Edward and Alice) will be in the next chapter. **

**Well there is a little fluff in there. Bella is trying to figure out if she is in love with Jasper.**

**I may do a chapter in Jasper's POV then do next chapter…. I'm not sure. **

**If I get the next chapter up tonight, it will be a miracle!!!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova**


	8. What's going on in Jasper's head

**Sorry for the authors note a few days ago, I will probably take that down. I did get grounded, but I got my laptop back(because technically I didn't do anything wrong, besides watch TV). The bad thing about this, is I'm on a restriction. I can't be on it all the time. I will still get as many chapters as I can out and this weekend I will type at least 4 chapters, so that I'm ahead.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and gave me support. I agree with all of you, and thanks for hanging with me. I thought it would last longer than it did... So anyways thank you very very much!**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter in Jasper's POV. I think it's better. The next chapter may be out tonight if I can stay on long enough.**

**So, please R&R like always! (If I type this next one, I will not post it until I have at least 10 reviews for this chapter, so you better get reviewing!)**

**Enjoy!**

Jasper POV

Bella had just fallen asleep. I decided I was going to stay with her and give her some comfort. I know this must be hard on her, so I will try and make it easy. I ran at vampire speed and grabbed a book. I got back and read.

About 2 in the morning her talking started. It was actually babbling for a while then she started forming sentences.

"Edward your are an ass and I hate your guts. There is no excuse and don't even try and seduce me…. No I will not do it with you because you hurt me too bad." She said turning around so that I could see her face.

When she said that I almost busted out laughing. I can't believe she's having dreams about Edward like that. The worst part is Edward was trying to seduce her in this dream. Oh man this is going to be a funny night.

"Banana's are yellow. Apples are purple….wait no apples are red and carrots are orange." She said seriously. I thought maybe she was awake.

Wait…. Did she say apples are purple? At this I started laughing and quickly calmed myself before I woke her.

About 20 minutes later, I got a call from Emmett.

"Hey bro… what's up?" He said loud as hell. I had to shut him up and soon.

"Shhh…. Bella's sleeping. Nothing much, just reading a book." I said as I stepped out of the room for a second.

"DUDE, DID YOU SLEEP WITH BELLA?" He pretty much screamed at me.

"No Emmett, I was helping her go to sleep. She is used to having someone with her every night. Anyways, what do you need?"

"Oh ok, umm… I wanted… oh yea, I wanted to know where you put my video game controller?" He asked obviously calling just to talk.

"Emmett, the video games controller is inside of the drawer next to the game system. Now, I will talk to you later. Bye!" I said sounding bored.

"Bye my brother…." Emmett said as I hung up.

I quickly went back up to be with Bella. Soon enough she was talking again.

"I really really like you too Jasper. Yes I would love to go out with you!"

Wow, she's having dreams about me. That's creepy, but yet cute at the same time. Hmm… I wonder if she… no I can't think of that. _I love my Alice even if she doesn't love me, I LOVE ALICE!!!_ I kept telling myself that, but my mind wouldn't believe that I only love Alice. Do I love Bella?

Oh great, if I fall in love with Bella, Edward's going to kill me. Well, he took my wife so maybe it would be even. I do think I love Bella though. Haha, how crazy is that? I love 2 people, one of which is my wife and one of which is my brother's fiancé. Wow, this family is getting screwed up.

I kept thinking about this until finally Bella woke up. She blushed and her emotions were embarrassment. I guess she realized that I didn't leave last night.

"Good morning Hun," I said making it sound like a friendly Hun. I didn't want her to know the rest because it would make things even more complicated. She took it more as a friendly hun like I wanted her too.

"How are you?" I asked her smiling.

"I'm good this morning…. Thanks for staying with me last night."

"It was my pleasure," I said smiling still. My stupid smile was plastered on my face… why won't the stupid thing go away for once. I don't want Bella to see right through my smile.

I need to regain my control, and then I can hide my emotions like usual.

"Did I say anything terrible in my sleep?" Bella asked me blushing.

I couldn't help it I busted out laughing. I didn't mean too, but when she said apples were purple and started talking about fruit, that just was hilarious.

"Well, terrible isn't the word for it. Interesting might be more like it. You said a few things about Edward being an ass and how you hate his guts. Then you said something along the lines of 'No I will not do it with you, because you hurt me too bad'! Then you said the most interesting of it all, you said 'I really really like you Jasper and I would love to go out with you'…." I said smirking at Bella which was blushing bright red. I swear she looked like one of those people who put way too much blush on their face…..**(AN: Haha, sorry bout that, it annoys me when a person puts wayyy too much blush on)**

"I can't control my dreams, I'm sorry Jasper," She said looking at me. I could tell by looking at her eyes that she was embarrassed about it.

"I don't care, I think it's cute that you have dreams about me. Anyways, let's go to the store and get some groceries," I said looking away. I was so embarrassed by what I just said and I couldn't face her.

"Ok," She said going to get dressed.

I went downstairs too give her privacy and sat on the couch. I had already changed this morning so no need to go myself. I stood up when I heard Bella come out.

As she walked down, I couldn't help but stare. I may be married, but I am also a man. I can't control that. She blushed and I didn't notice anything but her skirt and the beautiful shirt she had on.

"Are you ready?" She said snapping me out of my daze.

"What, oh yea I'm ready when you are," I said trying to hide the fact that I was dreaming when she came down.

We both went outside and I helped her in the Mercedes. We drove in silence with me thinking about what was going on. Finally, I was tired of thinking so I turned the radio on.

The song Stealing Cinderella came on and Bella started laughing. I was wondering what in the heck she was laughing at.

"What are you laughing at?"

"This song, it reminds me of what Charlie thinks Edward and the rest of you were doing to me…" She said barely getting Edward out. That just proved to me that she still loves him. I tried not too be sad about it.

"It's true though… we are stealing Cinderella. You are Cinderella to us."

The rest of the ride was quiet, but it wasn't an awkward quiet. When we got to the store, I went and opened her door.

"Thanks," She mumbled as we walked in.

She started talking about which way to go. She said something about going and getting chicken and pizza.

When she started picking up things, I had to wrinkle my nose in disgust. She finally went to some isle and picked up some yellow block of something. That smelled terrible.

"Ewwww, I have no clue who would want to eat that," I said pointing to that yellow thing.

"Well, us humans think it's good."

"Well it looks nasty," I said trying to prove my point.

"Don't look at it then," She said smartly.

"Fine!"

We walked to the next isle and she picked something up. I didn't want to even look at it.

All of a sudden, I saw a little boy who had gotten a nose bleed. I immediately tensed and my eyes went to him. I started growling really low and my eyes were turning hungry by the minute. I blocked everyone else and was thinking of a plan of how to get the boy without being noticed. I could run off with him, but then they would see me.

I heard someone say a few Jaspers, but I was paralyzed. I could only think of how good his and everyone else's blood smelt and how it would taste when it was… I was cut off when Bella took my head and made me look at her.

Now is not the time Bella, is what I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't get myself to do it.

"Jasper, calm down. Stop breathing and don't look at him. Think of your family Jasper, think of Carlisle and Esme. Think of how disappointed Carlisle would be and how mad Esme would be. Think of everyone who loves you," She said while I closed my eyes and let her talk.

She was right as usual. I finally opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked back and we were looking into each other's eyes, until she got dazed. I could tell I had dazzled her.

I looked away and smelt the blood again. I turned and started going the other way, before I did anything I would regret. I refocused myself and gained my control back. Bella came up a few minutes later.

"Thanks Bella, you really saved me back there," I said looking ashamed of what I almost did. That's why I don't deserve Bella. I can't keep my control, but I think somehow she snapped me out of it.

"You saved yourself by thinking of our family," She said blushing when she realized she had said our. I caught it and smiled at her telling her that it was her family too.

She said she would go to the check-out and just to go to the car. I walked to the car when I saw a boy about 16 making out with a girl. I would love to do that with Bella, I thought as I climbed in the car.

I can't believe I almost caused a bigger mess. The biggest thing is how did she break me out of it. Maybe it was because I want her more than the blood. I'll have to talk to Carlisle about that sometime.

She came to the car and put the groceries in. I started driving home, well to the home we are currently at. I turned the radio on and Good Directions came on. I listened to the words and they were very good.

I could tell she was trying to talk to me about something. Finally she opened her mouth to tell me whatever it is and I'm thankful that she wants to talk to me.

"You know Jasper, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You got yourself out of there by yourself. I didn't do anything besides tell you to calm. You were the one that got your control back."

I don't know if that's true, but I am glad she was there with me. I really think I want to become more than just brother and sister, if she wants too that is.

**I really love this chapter, because it tells more about what's on Jasper's mind. It's basically how an actual relationship starts, someone likes a person and aren't sure if they like them back. But, the other person likes them too. They are just too embarrassed to admit is.**

**Yes, I am gonna write the next chapter in a few minutes. Like I said, the Cullen's(besides Edward and Alice) will be in it. There's going to be a lot of family fluff in that one.**

**Anyways, I am also started a Valentine's Day story, which I will hopefully post in the next few days, so go and check it out. (It will be pure fluff and who knows maybe a little bit of a lemon!)**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova**


	9. The Interupted Kiss

**Ok, you guys are awesome!!!! I asked for 10 reviews and got 20! Since you guys did that, I am writing a lot faster!**

**I'm gonna write the next chapter in a few minutes. I wanna get at least 3 chapters ahead before Monday!**

**Please R&R!(Cause if I get 15 reviews then I will post the next chapter!)**

**Enjoy and please read bottom AN too!!**

"_You know Jasper, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You got yourself out of there yourself. I didn't do anything besides tell you to calm. You were the one that got your control back."_

Bella POV

When we got home Jasper and I went back in the house. I unloaded the groceries and everything, then we sat down.

"You know Bella, I think what you were dreaming about was really cute." He said looking at me.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"I like you Bella and I'm hoping you like me too," He said looking embarrassed.

"I like you too Jasper, but can we please take it slow. I'm still not over Edward all the way and it's going to take time."

"Yes, I agree with you!" He said looking excited.

"Anyways, what is your favorite movie Jasper?"

"It would probably have to be the Harry Potter movies. What's yours?"

"Mine would have to be The Holiday, because it's a good one. I also like Rumor Has It."

"Yea, Rumor Has It is a good movie. It's just more of a girl movie to me."

"Yes…."

He leaned over and his lips found mine. Of course, once our lips touched, the rest of the Cullen's walked in. We jumped apart and got up to greet the family.

That caused Emmett to burst out laughing.

"So I take it you didn't massacre the whole entire grocery store with unexpected shoppers," said as Rose whacked him upside the head.

"You idiot, shut up!" She screamed at him.** (AN: The mental image of Rose screaming at Emmett and him flinching makes me laugh so hard!)**

I was blushing fiercely at the fact that we got caught kissing. Esme picked up on my embarrassment and decided to try to help us. Unfortunately, Emmett cut in before she could stop him.

"So did we walk in on your 'moment'?" He said laughing as I blushed again.

"Why are you guys here?" Jasper said ignoring his comment by changing the subject.

"Well, Alice had a vision of Jasper losing control in the grocery store, so we came to help, though I'm guessing it didn't happen…." Carlisle said eyeing Jasper and me. I figured I should be the one to explain what happened.

"Jasper did start to lose control, but I made him face me and told him to think of the family and how it would be affected. I told him what would happen after and to think about Carlisle. Finally, he stopped breathing and walked away. He has more self control than he thinks," I said as I faced everyone. Carlisle and Esme looked proud that he didn't do anything. Emmett and Rose just looked shocked that the human girl snapped him out of it.

"Well then, thank you very much Bella." Carlisle said a smile on his face.

"I didn't do anything though, I just reminded him about everything in his life. He was the one who got his control back," I said defending Jasper.

"Good job son," Carlisle said to Jasper.

"You did good Jasper, you do have more control then you say you do." Esme said smiling.

"Way to go bro," said Emmett.

"Yea good job Jasper and way to go Bella, you helped him realize it." Rose said smiling at me. I think she's becoming more friendly towards me now.

"Do you guys want to stay a few nights?" I figured I should ask just so that I know. I was also curious where Alice and Edward were.

"It's up to you guys, if you want us to we will. Alice went on a shopping trip and Edward left to go think…. None of us have heard from either one of them," Carlisle said looking at our surprised faces. Did he just say they weren't together? Oh well, I'll talk to him about that later.

"Yea that's fine," We both said.

"Are you sure? We interrupted something earlier and maybe we should go so you two can get back to work," Emmett said smirking.

"Shut up Emmett," Said Rose and Jasper at the same time.

This caused us all to laugh considering they both said it. Emmett just started fake pouting and we laughed harder. We ended up talking for a while after that.

One thing that was on my mind was what is going to happen about me being changed, but that could wait till later. For now, I'm really glad to have my family here.

**I hope this chapter didn't rush into things. They are NOT officially a couple. Like I said, they are going to take things slow. **

**This is pretty short, but I can't write this any longer! Also, it sucked big time in my opinion…. I was distracted when I wrote most of it!**

**This is left with a pretty good cliffy if I should say so myself. Next chapter will deal more with Carlisle and Bella talking…. I'm not gonna say about what because if you read the last paragraph, you should be able to figure it out.**

**Also, please R&R my newest story... It's about what the Cullen Couples do for Valentine's Day!! It's called The Most Romantic Day of the Year!**

**DOES ANYONE WANT ME TO DO THIS CHAPTER IN JASPER'S POV TOO?!?!? ****There was a lot of people who liked last chapter in his POV…… Please tell me cause I will go and do that too!**

**Anyways, please review!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova**


	10. The interupted Kiss Jasper POV

**For the people who didn't want this chapter, I'm sorry!! But, I will make it up to you! I'm gonna post this chapter and next too! **

**Please review for both chapters!! (Since I'm posting two, I should see at least 30 reviews!!!!)**

**Enjoy Jasper's POV on last chapter!**

Jasper POV

When we got home, Bella went to unload the groceries. I didn't know where stuff went so I stood back. My mind kept drifting to Bella's words on the ride home. I can't believe she thinks it's me who got my control back. It was all her.

She was done and we went to sit down. I figured it was now or never to talk to her about my feelings. I know we won't officially be a couple yet, but hey it's one step at a time.

"You know Bella, I think what you were dreaming about was really cute," I said trying to get her to take the hint.

"Thanks," She mumbled. Well obviously that didn't work cause she didn't take the hint. So I figured I should just spit it out.

"I like you Bella and I hope you like me too," I said embarrassed. Wow that was stupid, I shouldn't of said it like that.

"I like you too Jasper, but can we please take it slow. I'm still not over Edward all the way and it's going to take time." She said this seriously. I couldn't say that broke my heart, but it didn't help it any. But, I don't think I'm over Alice all the way either. Hell, I may never be over her, but I still like Bella.

"Yes, I agree with you!" I said a little too excited. Why can't I keep my emotions hidden around Bella?

"Anyways, what's your favorite movie?" She said changing the subject.

"It would probably have to be the Harry Potter movies. What's yours?"

"Mine would have to be The Holiday, because it's a good one. I also like Rumor Has It."

I kind of figured it was one of those movies. Rumor Has It isn't all that bad though. It's kind of a nice movie about a cheating family. Ha, that sounds like ours.

When she said the last word, I got this urge to kiss her. I don't know what it was, but I swear I was getting lust off her. So I leaned over and our lips met.

As soon as they met the rest of my family burst in. We jumped apart quickly. Emmett started laughing at the two of us.

"So I take it you didn't massacre a grocery store full of unexpected shoppers?" He said as Rose whacked him on the head.

"You idiot, shut up!" She screamed at him. Damn is she scary when she does that.

"Thanks Rose," I mumbled too low for Bella to hear.

I looked over at Bella and no surprise that she was blushing, but her eyes held no regret for it. Hmm maybe she didn't mind it. Emmett and his big mouth decided to interrupt again.

"So did we walk in on your 'moment'?" He said laughing.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked trying to ignore his comment.

"Well, Alice had a vision of Jasper losing control in the grocery store, so we came to help, though I'm guessing it didn't happen…." Carlisle said eyeing Bella and me.

Bella decided to tell the story and I let her. I kind of zoned out for a few minutes and kept thinking about what just happened.

"Well then, thank you very much Bella." Carlisle said a smile on his face.

"I didn't do anything though, I just reminded him about everything in his life. He was the one who got his control back," Bella said defending me.

"Good job son," Carlisle said to me.

"You did good Jasper, you do have more control then you say you do." Esme said smiling.

"Way to go bro," said Emmett.

"Yea good job Jasper and way to go Bella, you helped him realize it." Rose said smiling at Bella. Wow, did Rose just smile at Bella. That's really surprising.

"Do you guys want to stay a few nights?" Bella asked. I mentally slapped myself. Well there goes my talking to Bella. I guess I'll have to do it with them in the house.

"It's up to you guys, if you want us to we will. Alice went on a shopping trip and Edward left to go think…. None of us have heard from either one of them," Carlisle said looking at our surprised faces. So that means Alice and Edward aren't together right now….

"Jasper, Alice went shopping to clear her mind then she's going to try and come find you. She wanted to go so that she could try and figure out what to say. If you don't want to talk to her, you don't have to, but I would if I was you," Carlisle said too low for Bella to hear. I just nodded my head.** (AN: Ok, this clears up one of my reviewers asking me why she was going shopping at that time!)**

"Ok, thanks Carlisle," I said whispering.

"That's fine," I said loud enough for Bella to hear and then Bella followed.

"Are you sure? We interrupted something earlier and maybe we should go so you two can get back to work," Emmett said smirking. That's my brother for you. 

"Shut up Emmett," Rose and I said at the same time. Wow that was weird.

The rest of the family started laughing since we both said it. Emmett attempted to fake pout and they laughed harder. Finally, Rose and I joined in on the laughing.

We ended up talking for a while after that. I could see there was something on Bella's mind, but I didn't say anything. I was just glad that the family came even if they interrupted us!

**Well, here's Jasper's POV! It was a little better and it explained a lot more. It explains that they both do not want to get too rushed in the relationship.**

**Anyways, go to the next chapter as well!!! Please review for BOTH chapters!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	11. Family time

**As promised, I put both chapters out today!!! I hope you like this one because it's mostly Rose and Bella time. It's time where they talk and become friendlier to each other.**

**I want 30 reviews for both chapters before I post the next one so get reviewing!!!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella POV

When we were done talking, Rose and Emmett went to their room. That left Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and me in the living room. Carlisle started talking to Jasper and he nodded his head.

"Bella, I know with the events that happened your very stressed, but do you still want to be changed?" Carlisle said seriously.

"Yes Carlisle, I still want to be changed," I said looking a Jasper. He looked back and gave me a smile. That showed me that he supports me.

"Ok, why don't we do it in 5 days. It will give you two a few days and I can go prepare in a few days. How does that sound?" Carlisle said looking at the 2 of us.

"Yes that's fine Carlisle, thank you so much," I said as I got excited. Finally, I can get what I want and Edward can't stop me. Now I just hope Jasper and I can become a couple. I think I'm ready to and I wish I wouldn't of said what I did earlier about not being over Edward.

"That's no problem, you've been through a lot lately and that's the only thing I can do to help," He said smiling at us.

"Are you going to become one of us?" Emmett asked as he ran down the stairs.

"Yes Emmett, I'm going to. I figure it will make Edward even more mad because he wasn't there to help!" I said laughing at his expression.

"Dang Bella, you've become more like me everyday!"

"Uh-oh that's not good," Said Rose who was standing at the door smirking at her husband.

"I agree with you Rose," I said laughing.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Bella?" Rose said looking between me and the rest of the family.

"Sure Rose," I said nervously.

We went upstairs and into their room. I was really scared at what she was going to say.

"Bella relax, I'm not going to hurt you," She said smiling.

"What I wanted to say is I am really glad that you are going to be part of the family finally and I'm hoping this will make things better. I know you went through some tough times. I don't know what I would do if it was Emmett in that situation and I think you really are holding up good. You will be great at being one of us and just think, I can help you with anything you need," She said embarrassed.

"Thanks Rose."

"No problem, and I want you to know I'm really sorry about everything that happened between us. The truth is I was jealous of everything you have. But, I realize your life isn't completely great either. You have hard times you have to deal with too. I hope we can start as friends and work our way up to sisters," She said not looking at me.

"Yes Rose, I always have thought of you as my sister and I accept your apology. I know why your jealous, but please don't be. I'm just a plain human girl and you're the beautiful vampire!"

"Yea thanks and don't ever say you're a plain human girl again!!" She said yelling at me.

We both ended up laughing in the end. I really believe her.

When we got downstairs, they were still all down there. Carlisle and Esme smiled at us. Emmett looked shocked.

"I'm going to go cook myself some dinner. I'm getting hungry," I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"Can I come with?" Rose asked looking embarrassed again.

"Sure," I said smiling.

We went to the kitchen and Esme soon joined us. The guys were upstairs talking about god knows what. They probably were talking about what happened between Jasper and me.

"I'm going to make spaghetti tonight," I said as I got the ingredients out.

I put the ingredients and started making the sauce. Then I put the noodles on. Esme and Rose were talking and occasionally would ask me a question. Finally Rose brought up the one I was dreading the most.

"So…. Are you and Jasper together?" She asked smirking.

"I really don't know honestly. I think we are, but we were planning on taking it slow. The bad thing is I don't know if I want to take it as slow as we are planning. I don't want to rush into it though. I'm really confused myself," I said looking at Rose who was deep in thought.

"Not to embarrass you, but that kiss we walked in on was one hell of a kiss!" She said laughing.

"Rose language," Esme said as she started laughing too.

I just hoped the guys were having as much fun as we were. It was great talking to them.

"Anyways, what's been up at your house?" I said trying to hint at what Edward and Alice have been up too.

"Well none of us were really talking to them. We've been occupied too much for him to talk to us." Rose said as my expression turned to disgust.

"I've been around, usually I stay with Carlisle though. Alice has been in her room a lot thinking and Edward, well he about tore the house apart trying to find out where you were!" She said obviously angry at him about that.

"Well, I thought they were a couple?" I said sad because I still think Edward and Alice are not a good couple.

"No Bells you have it all wrong! Edward and Alice are NOT a couple," Rose said seriously.

"Oh well, I still don't know if I can forgive him. Alice, I may be able to forgive after a while, but he has left me once and then cheated on me." I said tears starting down my face.

"Yea I know what you mean Bella, let's change the subject for now," Esme said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Umm let's talk about what happened at the grocery store?" Rose asked politely.

"Ok, well he had started to lose control, but I grabbed his face and made him face me. I told him to think of Carlisle and how disappointed he would be and how mad Esme would be. Think of all the family. I told him to close his eyes and go the other way. He did it and got himself out of there."

"I think he did it because you were hurting and he didn't want to see you hurt." Rose said as we both agreed. That could have been it.

We ended up talking for a little while as I waited for dinner to get done. When it was done, I ate and we watched a few movies. Then they went up to their rooms and Jasper and I went up to mine.

He laid with me and said he would stay tonight if I wanted him too.

"It's up to you Jasper, you can go visit your family if you want," I said smiling.

"Alright, I'll figure it out in a little while, but for now get some sleep," He said looking at me.

"Good night Jasper!"

"Good night Bella," He said as he kissed my forehead and I fell deep into sleep dreaming about Jasper tonight.

**Well, that was a pretty long chapter. I hope it didn't have too much talking, but if it did I'm sorry….**

**The next 2 or 3 chapter will be of family time and JasperXBella fluff… Leading up to the change. **

**Remember, READ MY NEWEST STORY ****The Most Romantic Day of the Year**** WHICH IS A VALENTINE'S DAY STORY!!**

**Also, read my sequel to Truth or Dare Vampire Style, ****An Interesting Game Night**** Please review to both of them!**

**Please review for both chapters or I won't ever do 2 chapters in a row again!!!!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova!**


	12. Big author's note! Sorry not a chapter!

**SORRY AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**-First of all, I'm not in the mood to write the next chapter right now, so it should be up sometime Saturday….. (one of my family member's boyfriend went on a rampage and threw a chair at her) So we are trying to help her….**

**-Second, I'm going to focus on An Interesting Game Night(Sequel to truth or dare) and this one the most….**

**-Third, IF ANYONE IS IN NEED OF A BETA, PM ME AND TELL ME! I WILL BE GLAD TO BETA YOU!**

**(I've been in a pretty bad mood lately, so I don't feel like writing…. So I figured if anyone needs a beta, I can still help someone if I don't feel like writing!)**

**If I get too many people that want me to beta them, then I will pick about 3 that I can beta….**

**-The last thing I wanted to say is, if you like to read Kindom Hearts Fanfics (I think that's it, I'm not really familiar with it) then read my good friend KarimaTinCan's story ****Roxel's Mom has got it going on!**

**The story is about Axel and Axas(Axel and Roxas' daughter and son)…. It's a really funny comedy about how Axel and Roxas act in there relationship….**

**OH AND I FORGOT ONE THING!!! Also, go read texan-vampy24's stories about Twilight! (She's a friend of mine and a hugeeeeee Twilight fan!)**

**ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	13. Carlisle wants to talk?

**Sorry for the AN as the last chapter… I'm still not in the mood to write, but I know you all wanted this chapter, so I did it anyways!**

**Thanks for the PM's I got about beta's(I am now the beta for 3 stories!)**

**Oh and the other thing I wanted to mention was that someone keeps saying my character's are OOC… So I'll say it, in this chapter Carlisle and Bella are a little OOC!! **

**Anyways, please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella POV

I woke up to Jasper sitting next to me. He didn't end up leaving me and if he did it was only for a few minutes. I was so happy that he stayed. He looked over me obviously feeling my excitement.

"Morning Bells, how are you?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm alright, you?"

"I'm great!"

I got up and went to take a shower. When I came out and went downstairs, the family was there.

"Good Morning lil sis," Emmett said as he ran up and hugged me.

"Morning honey," Esme said smiling.

"Good morning Bella," Rose said as she walked in the room.

"Morning Emmett, Esme, and Rose," I said as I looked around for Carlisle.

"He's in his office," Jasper informed me.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

I walked down the hall and knocked on the office door.

"Come in!" He said as I walked in and he looked up from his desk.

"What a pleasant surprise Bella," He said smiling a fatherly smile.

"I know we didn't get much time to talk yesterday and you seemed like you needed to talk to me…." I said trailing off.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you were positive you want to go through with this… it's going to be hard considering the whole thing with Edward."

"I do want to go through with it, because if it's not now then it won't be ever. If I do take Edward back he would never do it and Jasper can't so I really want this to happen!"

He looked at me and looked like he was wanting to ask me a question, but didn't know how to.

"Bella, can we take a car ride, I need to talk to you away from them," He said looking embarrassed.

"Sure," I said as I stood up. We both walked out of the office and he went to find Esme to tell her we would be back in a few. I told Jasper that where I was going as well.

Carlisle and I walked out to the car and got in. He started it up and backed out of the garage. We drove in silence for about 20 minutes.

"Ok, now that we are out of hearing range, I wanted to ask you what happened with Edward?" He asked looking sad at my reaction. I knew he was going to ask me that.

"I honestly don't know Carlisle, the only thing I know is that I saw them on his bed and I didn't want to know the rest. That's when I ended up leaving…."

He looked down at the steering wheel for a second before he looked at me and started talking, "He wouldn't tell us anything, so I just wanted to know…" He said looking really embarrassed. Who would have thought that Carlisle would be embarrassed.

"It's ok Carlisle, I know all of you want to know, but honestly I don't know right now! I'm trying to get my life back together…" I said trailing off again.

"Yea I know what you mean, but I have one more question… what's going on with Jasper and you?" He asked the one question I didn't want to answer.

"I have no clue, right now we are helping each other get through this and we are thinking of building a relationship." I said blushing.

"Ok, well that was all I was wondering… You know Bella, you can always come to me. Even if legally I am not your dad yet, you are considered part of the family."

"Thank you for this talk and everything else."

"No problem," He said as we turned around and went back home.

When we got home, he excused himself and went back to his office. I went into the kitchen and started making me some food. Rose came in and helped me as we talked. She asked what Carlisle talked about and I wouldn't tell her. That is our own private stuff.

After I ate, I did dishes and helped Esme clean the house. That gave Esme and me the chance to talk.

After that was done, I went to find Jasper. He and Emmett were playing video games. They didn't even notice my presence.

"Hello guys," I said as they both looked at me.

"Hi Bells," Emmett said as they went back to playing. Emmett won the game and Jasper started yelling.

"Victory is mine again!!!" Emmett yelled.

"You cheat," Jasper said as he sat back pouting. I went and sat next to him.

"You wanna play Bells, I'll beat your butt," Emmett said all competitive.

"Sure," I said as he started the game.

I ended up beating him which made Emmett scream and Rose to come running.

"YOU ARE EVIL!!!" He screamed at me.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Esme said as her and Rose came in.

"Bella beat Emmett at video games," Jasper said excitedly.

"Way to go, I've never seen anyone beat my husband!" Rose said.

We ended up playing again and I beat him again. Finally, he gave up and we went downstairs.

Carlisle came out a little while later and we ended up watching movies. Jasper had his arm around me the whole time and Carlisle and Esme were whispering to each other. Who knows what Emmett and Rose were up to and I didn't really want to find out!

After we watched the movie, we ended up talking and having a good old time until it was dinner time for me.

I ended up making myself some Hamburger Helper and had some bread with it. They all were watching me eat and looking disgusted.

After dinner, we sat down and watched some TV then we played Sorry. We were all laughing.

"Alright guys, I'm going to bed… good night all, love ya guys and see ya in the morning!" I said as I walked upstairs.

Jasper laid with me and I think he was going to stay with me again tonight.

"Good night Jasper!"

"Good night Bella," He said as he gave me a little kiss on the mouth.

I smiled to myself as I fell deep into sleep.

**I don't like this chapter as much… but I wanted to put a little Carlisle and Bella fluff and then at the end I like how this time he kissed her on the mouth.(To me, it means he wants to move up a little step!)**

**Anyways, this chapter isn't one of my favorites, but oh well! The next chapter will be just like an over the next few days thing. Then the chapter after that will be the change.**

**Please review if you want to see the next chapter out!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	14. Is it official, are they going out?

**Ok, I could tell you a million excuses as to why I haven't updated in like forever, but they are all excuses… I guess my main one is that I haven't been feeling good and didn't feel like writing….**

**THANK YOUS GO OUT TO MY REVIEWERS! I asked for people to get me to 300 and I am now at 312!!! YOU ARE AWESOME! I also had one reviewer tell me that she recommended me to all her friends as an awesome American writer…. Thank you sooo much to that reviewer and a huge thanks to all who review every chapter! You seriously don't know how much that makes my day!**

**I am going to start writing chapters every day so I'm ahead… Today I feel much better though and I actually had a good day! **

**So since I had a good day, you get a goodddd update! This is actually my favorite chapter…. And it's pretty long too!**

**They are slightly OOC and sorry if something seems to rushed, but it's my story and that's how it's gonna be… k?**

**One more thing, someone reviewed in previous chapters and said the book says Bella doesn't like snow…. I didn't realize that so just pretend she does cause like I said above this is my story and that's how it's gonna be!!**

**Anyways, R&R! Also, read bottom AN for things about this chapter (most of the chapter was out of my life!)**

**Enjoy!**

Bella POV

The next morning I woke up to Jasper sitting there looking really happy. He actually did stay last night.

After saying good morning to him, I got out of bed and went to get my toiletries and went to take a shower. As I was in the shower, I couldn't help thinking about my life. I know I will be really sad when I get changed, but I'll get over it. At least then Jasper and I can get closer. Plus on the bright side, Edward would be mad at me if I did get changed…. He'll be mad at me like I'm mad at him.

Then I couldn't help thinking about how long their relationship has been going on. It just sunk in that obviously this wasn't a one time deal. I don't know if he meant to or what but I don't know what I want to do.

My biggest worry is that he'll come back and try to dazzle me into taking him back. Knowing him, he'll try to squeeze his way out of it and will get me to forget everything. But, I can't let him do that….

I washed my hair still thinking about different things and how messed up our family is. It's all my fault is what was running through my head.

After I got out of the shower, I put on some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Walking downstairs, I tripped of course and wasn't surprised when two strong cold arms stopped me. But, those weren't the strong arms I know…. I looked up to see Esme looking at me smiling.

"Thanks," I mumbled embarrassed.

"No problem honey…" She said as we walking to the kitchen.

I took a look in the cupboard and saw there was about 5 different choices. I laughed when I saw all of them which caught Jaspers and Emmett's attention.

"What's so funny sis?" Emmett said as he walked over to me.

"The fact that you guys have Froot Loops, Cap'n Crunch, Cheerios, Fruity Pebbles, and Coco Puffs and yet none of you eat," I said as they gave me disgusted faces.

"Well, if you would like to hear a story then I'll tell you why," Emmett said as Esme looked ready to hurt him. Obviously this had something to do with Esme.

"Sure," I said as I got my bowl and started eating.

"It all started about 5 years ago…." Emmett stopped for a dramatic effect causing me to get curious, so I shouted at him, "GET ON WITH IT TODAY EMMETT!!"

"Ok ok, gosh don't get so mad… Anyways, about 4 or 5 years ago we went to this house. We went just on vacation. Well, we ended up playing dare and Carlisle dared Esme to eat a half a bowl of each cereal. Let's just say it ended with Carlisle in the basement and Esme pouting in her room!" Emmett said earning a glare from Esme.

"I was not pouting Emmett, I was mad at Carlisle!" She said hiding the fact that she was embarrassed.

"So then after that we declared war. Well that didn't go over well considering Esme was still mad at Carlisle. So Carlisle decides to make it up to her…. Not that he couldn't have done it a different way…" He said trailing off obviously thinking of something between him and Rose.

"Emmett, get on with it or I'll tell the story," Jasper said impatient probably from my emotions.

"Ok, anyways he said he would do anything. So she told him that he had to eat a bowl of each cereal with milk. That didn't turn out good either and they ended up glaring at each other the rest of the night… It was just a pointless fight!" Emmett said laughing as the rest of us started. The fact that Carlisle and Esme had a fight was funny to me.

"So basically the memo is don't eat the cereal besides what we bought because it's stale." Jasper said laughing.

"Wow guys tell me another story please!" I asked like a little kid asking for candy from a mom.

"Ok, one more then I'll save one for tonight!"

"Ok that's fine…" I said as Emmett looked deep in thought. Finally he snapped back out of it.

"I have the perfect one… I'll tell you about the tree incident Jasper had…" Emmett said as Jasper yelled some not so nice words.

"Ok… do tell," I said wondering what happened.

"I'll tell both tree stories. First, we were sledding about 10 years ago and all of a sudden Jasper went down the hill and was looking at someone and wasn't paying attention. He flew right into the tree and us being strong and all he broke the tree. It split when he flew into it. One person caught it and asked him what happened and why the tree split. So Jasper replied 'your grandma sat on it' and the kid started crying and said 'well my grandma's only 90 pounds, I don't ever wanna sit on another tree again!' and ran away. Meanwhile we were all laughing at the fact that he ran into a tree and split it in half!" He finished off laughing. I was laughing so hard I started choking on my food.

"Wow, that was hilarious… I feel bad for the little kid," I said after I had calmed down.

"Yes it was and the last tree incident was when we were rolling and running down a hill. He went running and I had Alice distract him so that he would loose. Well she obviously did a good job cause he flew right into a tree. This time though, it came toppling down. That was a day of many many interesting things, like the fact that Jasper rolled down the hill and ran into a parked car!" Emmett said as we all laughed again.

After a while of laughing and talking, the rest of them left to go to their rooms. That left only Jasper and me. We decided to go and play outside in the snow. We were outside and were talking while he was holding me. All of a sudden, about 5 snowballs hit me in the face. Turning around I screamed "What the Hell" at them.

That caused Emmett to laugh and turn away. We ended up having a snowball fight which ended up in me falling straight in the snow and getting my face all cold. So I went inside to warm up. Esme and Rose came with me while Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett had another snowball fight.

"Bella would you like some hot chocolate?" She asked and I nodded my head yes.

Rose and I went to find her in the kitchen heating up water. After that was done she put the packet in. Meanwhile, Rose and I were having an interesting conversation.

"I was wondering if you would help me pick out my dress for this weekend. While we are changing you, Emmett and I are going to go out dancing, but seeing as I'm not really talking to Alice, I was wondering if you would go with me?" She asked nicely which shocked me. I always figured she thought I had no idea what fashion is.

"Sure Rose, I would be happy to!"

"Thanks so much Bella," She said as I went to get my hot chocolate. We walked in the living room and started watching re-runs of the O.C! **(AN: O.C is my favorite show ever… WHY DID THEY HAVE TO CANCEL IT?!?)**

"Oh my gosh Bella isn't Ryan Atwood so hot?" She said as we were both into the show.

"Yes I guess he is," I said shrugging.

"He's gorgeous," said Esme as she walked in. Right at that moment Carlisle and the rest of them walked in.

"I'm hoping Esme's talking about me," Carlisle said looking at us.

"No she's not… now leave us girls alone to watch the hot Ben McKenzie who plays Ryan Atwood!" Rose said to them.

"WHO DO YOU THINK IS HOT? I'LL KILL HIM!?!" Emmett screamed.

"Gees, I was kidding," She said as Emmett walked out of the room along with the rest of the guys.

We watched the end of that show and then flipped it over to re-runs of American Idol. We watched the people who were absolutely horrible as we laughed. A little while later, Jasper came back down.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose all went out for a little bit, so Jasper and I went up to his room.

"I know we haven't had much time to talk since the family is here, but now we get this chance…" He said trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Yes, we have a lot to talk about!"

"First, I know we admitted our feeling to each other, but over the last few days, my love for you has gotten stronger. I feel like I'm ready to be with you… I feel like I've been in love with you for a while, but was too scared to admit it," He said saying his true feelings.

"Yes me too, I feel that way too. It's odd because I feel like I got to know the side of you that I was in love with all along, but never really thought about it…" I replied as I realized that I just admitted that. I blushed even worse than I was.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, I just want to know are you ready to try going out? We don't have to rush into it, but by my feelings, I know I've been in love with you and just denied it. The more I spend time with you, the stronger my feelings get."

"Yes the same is happening with me. I feel like I've loved you since I met Edward," I said sighing as I finally got my feelings out.

"Ok, lets try going out… we'll take it day by day!" He said pretty excited.

"Ok that's fine," I said as I snuggled into him and we talked for a while.

All of a sudden a look passed through his eyes, a look of want and a little lust. Then, out of nowhere I felt his cold lips hit my warm ones hard. I kissed him back with just as much passion. He traced my lower lip asking for entrance and I granted it to him. But at the same time, my mind was screaming _DON'T DO THIS!_

I pulled back after a few minutes and sat up. I didn't look at him, but I could feel the disappointment.

"I'm sorry Bella, that was my fault. I lost my self control for a second. I think Emmett and Rose are doing some things in the living room… it's affecting me. I'm really really sorry," He said rambling on and on while he looked embarrassed.

I put my hand over his mouth to tell him be quiet. He looked really embarrassed still so I said, "Jasper it's ok, I felt that lust too… I don't blame you for that. That was probably the most passionate kiss I've ever had considering Edward won't do anything!"

"Yes, but I'm still sorry to rush things like I did. I really didn't mean it," I cut him off as I kissed him again. This one only lasted for a second then I got up and walked downstairs.

When we got downstairs, I saw Emmett and Rose heavily making out on the couch and decided to go back upstairs. When Jasper asked me why I came back up I told him so he went downstairs.

I heard a few moans then I heard, "EMMETT, ROSE!!! YOU TWO STOP IT NOW! IT'S NOT HELPING THE SITUATION AT ALL!" That was coming from Jasper.

I walked downstairs and sure enough they were arguing. I heard a few yells and then a fight broke out between Emmett and Jasper. Thankfully Esme yelled at them and they stopped. After they stopped it got quiet until Rose finally broke the silence.

"Emmett Cullen, you better enjoy me while you can, because you will NOT be anywhere close to me for the next 2 weeks. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Rose screamed as Emmett pouted.

"Yes sir… mam!" He said as she whacked him across the head and then turned around and walked away.** (AN: This came because I was talking to my friend and she said something so I said yes sir I mean mam and she got really mad… it was funny though!)**

I walked up to where she was and knocked on the door and she told me to come in.

"What was that about?" I asked as I walked in.

"There is many things wrong with my husband. First of all, he used me to get to Jasper. None of what we did today was for us… he admitted that he did it so Jasper would go crazy! Secondly, after I told him to stop because we were affecting Jasper, he told me if you want to stop go ahead, but I will just find a replacement. Then he said he was kidding, but I don't know if he's kidding anymore," She said as she started dry sobbing. I walked over to her and held her while she dry sobbed.

"What makes you think he's not?" I asked after she was done.

"Sorry for getting all emotional, but it's just hard. I mean look at you guys… which is a bad example, but it happened in less than 2 hours. I'm just afraid that he'll find someone else that can replace me. Maybe I am what everyone says I am…" She said sad.

"No your not Rose, don't let Emmett get to you…. Emmett's an idiot!" I said as I heard Emmett scream "Hey that wasn't nice Bella!"

We both started laughing as a pouting Emmett came in. We laughed even more after that. The rest of the day we ended up laughing and talking while Emmett still pouted.

Before I knew it, it was bedtime and Jasper kissed me again, but this time gentler.

"Good night Hun," He whispered in my ear.

"Night Jazzy," I whispered back as I fell into a good sleep thinking about the days ahead.

**This chapter had many things that were about my life.**

**First of all, I HATE STALE CEREAL!! Ok, I got up the other day and went to eat some and it was really stale…**

**Second, yes I ran into a tree when sledding. Truthfully, it hurt like hell! I also know someone who ran into a parked car while rolling down a hill… ( I laughed my ass off when it happened and no one was hurt!)**

**Third, I do love O.C and think Ben McKenzie is hot (but not as much as the Cullens! 3)**

**And last, yes I did call someone sir instead of mam… I've done it a few times… one time was to my teacher (I was like umm oops!)**

**Anyways, review and I'll get the next chapter out soon! **

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


	15. An interesting day before the change

**Ok, this chapter is about the change! I'm really sorry I didn't update, but I'm finally out of that little depression kind of thing so I'll start updating more!**

**I'm going to take down my poll because I got about 36 people who voted. Jasper/Bella won with 26 votes, then came Edward/Bella with 8, and then both with 3. So, the winner is Jasper/Bella… I'm going to keep it Jasper/Bella! SORRY TO ALL EDWARD/BELLA PEOPLE!**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to the one who gave me this idea lanna-misssunshine because I just read her latest chapter of the Notes story and it was one about Emmett, which encouraged me to write something funny about Emmett!(If you haven't read it, you should all go read it now!) So thank you for getting me in the funnyness Emmett writing mood! Haha…**

**One more thing, I just signed up for the beta reading profile thing so if your looking for a beta… read my profile for it! I'll be happy to beta you!**

**Read the bottom AN because it shows how I came up with the parts in this chapter! Also, they are really OOC in this chapter!!!**

**Enjoy! Please R&R! (If I get 30 reviews, I'll update tomorrow!)**

Bella POV-

Over the last few days, Jasper and I have been getting closer. We ended up having some family game nights and some movie days. All of the Cullen's were excited that I was going to be joining the family. As a matter of a fact, today is the day before I get changed.

Carlisle's all ready and has some morphine which he says will help. He also says that Jasper should be with me the whole time so that it will ease the fire a little bit. Every time he talks about it, I get even more scared. Why, you ask, am I scared? Well first of all, Edward always used to talk about how the fire was unbearable. I'm afraid it will be as bad as they all say it will.

The other reason is because I don't know what I'm going to do about my loving two guys. I really don't think I want to go back to Edward, but if I don't, then what's going to happen to him! Gee, my life is screwed up.

"Bella!" Jasper screamed breaking me out of my trance.

"What… huh…" I said looking around.

"I just said, Carlisle wants to talk to you before the change," He said as he shook his head.

"Oh… ok, thanks for telling me!"

"Bella," he asked concerned.

"Huh?"

"You've been spacing out a lot lately… are you sure you want to go through with this. I mean your emotions are pure fear…" He said as I cut him off.

"Yes Jasper, I want to go through with this! I've been waiting all this time for Edward and he would never do it… I'm just afraid of the fire that's all!"

"Well if you want we can postpone it?" He asked hopeful.

"NO!!" I screamed at him so loud I heard Emmett laughing.

"Shut up Emmett… THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I screamed as I heard him laughing even harder.

So what do I do? I get this idea to go into Emmett's room and throw a pillow at him. I walk into the room and throw the pillow at his head and it bounces off causing it to hit the wall. I turned around to walk back out and felt something hit me in the butt. I turned around to see Emmett smirking. That was it, it was war.

"YOUR IN FOR IT NOW EMMETT!" I screamed.

"Yea yea, what can klutzy Bella do?"

"She may not be able to do anything, but I sure as hell can!" I looked up as I saw Rose grinning from ear to ear.** (AN: That makes me laugh every time I read it!)**

"Awww shit," I heard him mumble.

"Come on Bella, let's get him!"

Rose and I ended up bombing him with pillows. He had enough so he opened the window and jumped out. Sorry for him, Rose was mad and so she locked all the doors in the house. We then went to watch TV.

About 10 minutes later, we heard him walk up to the house to come back in. _Too bad_, I thought. I looked over at Rose to see her almost laughing.

"BELLA! ROSE!!! MOMMY!! SOMEONE OPEN UP!" He said as we laughed so hard I was clutching my stomach.

After about 10 more minutes of us laughing and him screaming we finally let him in. He just brushed past us and pouted all the way into the kitchen which made us laugh even more. We were sitting there watching TV when something unexpected happened.

"MOMMY, MOMMY!!! Rose and Bella were being mean to me!" He screamed obviously to Esme.

"MOMMY- OOH EWWWW!!" We busted out laughing again as he ran all the way down the hallway and out the door.

"He caught Esme and Carlisle making out in their bedroom," Rose said as we erupted into another fit of laughter. **(AN: Yes I know they're OOC!)**

About 20 minutes later, Emmett came back in screaming something along the lines of "Ew…. I'm scarred for life! My poor eyes!" which resulted into Jasper joining us in the laughter.

We turned on the radio and of course what song comes on?

"Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you"

"NOO!!!!" Emmett screamed as he threw the radio. Rose was one step ahead though. She grabbed the boom box and turned the song back on. We listened to it when we heard Esme and Carlisle laughing. They walked out and saw Emmett in the corner and us laughing and singing to the song. They decided to join in.

"A pretty face don't make no pretty heart  
I learned that buddy from the start  
You think I'm cute, a little bit shy  
Mama, I ain't that kind of guy" (Rose sang this)

"Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you"

Esme sang this while looking lovingly at Carlisle. We all laughed when she finished it. She walked up to Carlisle and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you doctor," she said looking at him.

"You too Hun," He said back looking in her eyes.

We ended up finishing the song while they looked at each other. After it was over we all sat in the living room talking.

"I'm sorry you had to see that earlier Emmett, but I thought I told you to knock," She said as Rose and I giggled.

"Sorry!"

"No problem, now what did you want to tell me?"

"Rose and Bella were being mean," He said pointing accusingly to us.

"We were not… Bella threw a pillow at him for laughing at her and then he threw one at her butt so I helped her get him back," Rose said smirking.

"YOU GUYS LOCKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE!" He said as Esme looked like she was about ready to laugh.

"You were laughing at Bella for not wanting to postpone the change!"

"Well the girls were bombing me with pillows," He shot back glaring at me.

"That's cause you hit Bella in the butt with one, never and I repeat, never hit a girl in the butt with a pillow or anything for that matter!" She said glaring at him as well.

"ENOUGH YOU GUYS!!" Esme yelled having enough. When Esme is mad, don't disobey her.

"Yes, enough, your acting like 10 year olds," Carlisle said looking from Emmett to Rose who were glaring at each other.

"Now, you both are wrong! Emmett you shouldn't have hit Bella and Rose you shouldn't have helped Bella hit him with them. Now until you 3 can get along go to your rooms!" Esme pretty much screamed.

So that's where we went. Jasper, Rose, and I went to Jasper and my room. Emmett went into their room to pout. Rose and I listened to music laughing at the provocative lyrics.

About 3 hours later, Emmett came and apologized. Rose and him went to their room. At that time, the song Apologize by One Republic came on, but it was about that Detroit mayor who got caught fooling around with someone. It was the remix of it. I ended up laughing at the way it was made. **(AN: If you live in the US, I'm sure you've heard about that Detroit mayor…. I'm so sick of hearing about it! If you don't live in the US and want to know about it PM me!)**

After a while Jasper and I talked about numerous things. We talked about what would happen if Edward wanted me back. I told Jasper that I didn't want Edward, so if he wanted me back right now he's not going to get me.

"The only thing I'm worried about is that you'll take him back and leave me," He said to me.

"I would never do that Jasper… I… I love you and would never leave you for a guy who cheated once and left me once." I said truthfully. I have no intensions of going back to him at this moment.

"I just want you to know Bella, that I will support you if you want to go back to him. I hope you wouldn't, but if you do, I will let you go. I love you too!" He said.

We ended up talking about the change and he told me that we were going to a house in Alaska to live. He said we were going to go close to the Denali family so we could be with them. He also said that Edward and Alice were told to meet us there. So basically, I will have to face them as a new born.

After a while, we ended up sitting there watching a movie. Jasper looked like he wasn't watching the movie and looked deep in thought. About half way through the movie he did something I wasn't expecting.

He grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I kissed him back just as hard. We kissed for about 2 minutes then he pulled away to let me breath. I figured he would stop, but he didn't. He kissed me hard again and I kissed back just the same. He kissed me harder than Edward ever did.

After a minute, he ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for access. I gave it to him. About 2 minutes later he pulled back, his eyes blacker than I've ever seen them.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so so sorry!" He said over and over again.

"It's ok Jasper, it's fine!" I kept assuring him.

"No it isn't Bella, I lost control and I could have killed you! You don't know how easy I could have killed you. I'm so very sorry!"

"Jasper, look at me! I'm fine… it's ok!"

I was so glad when it came time to go to bed. It meant that in 3 days I could be with Jasper fully and not worry about my safety. Darn safety always interfered, but in 3 days it definitely wont.

Jasper helped me into bed and kissed me on the lips. After a few minutes I fell right into sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Jasper smiling at me.

"Good morning sunshine! Are you ready for the big day?" He asked looking at me.

"Good morning and yes I am!"

I got up and got dressed. I didn't eat anything because I knew I would have to throw it up if I did. After I got ready, I went to talk to Carlisle.

"Good morning Bella!"

"Good morning Carlisle, I heard you wanted to talk to me about the change…" I said as he got the hint.

"Yes, I wanted to run through a few things with you."

"Well go ahead," I said impatiently.

"Ok first of all, when I bite you I want Jasper to be in there while you change. It doesn't have to be him, but I want someone in there. I told Rose and she said she would come in just to give him a break." He said stopping to look at me as I nodded.

"Then after the 3 days we will let you hunt then go up to the Alaska house where the other two will join us." He said as I nodded again knowing who he was talking about.

"I want you to know that I'm going to give you morphine to help the pain."

"Ok thanks Carlisle… when do you want to do it?"

"We should probably do it in a few hours… do you have any questions?"

"No… thanks for doing this Carlisle!"

"No problem Bella, I know you wanted him to do it, but I also know you just want to become one of us. I'm hoping if I do it, you won't regret it!"

"Trust me Carlisle, I won't regret it! It'll probably be the best thing in the world." I said smiling.

We said our goodbyes and I went to spend time with the family before the change. We all talked and soon it was time for the change. We decided to do it in Jasper and my bedroom. I laid down on the bed as he hooked my morphine up. He said it would help relax me.

"Ok, I'll count to 3 then I'll bite you," he said as Jasper came over to give me one more kiss.

"I'll see you in 3 days my love, I'll always be here with you love," he whispered in my ear.

"Ok Carlisle, I'm ready!"

"One, two, three," He said as he bit me.

The last thing I heard was "Go to sleep my love" before I fell into unconsciousness.

**Wow this is a long chapter…. Yes this is the chapter of her change. The next chapter will be more of after the 3 days.**

**DOES ANYONE THINK I SHOULD DO JASPERS THOUGHTS DURING THE CHANGE? It'll be the next chapter if so!**

**The song Doctor, Doctor, I've got a bad case of loving you was because I heard it on the radio and I immediately thought of Carlisle and Esme. Also, because I was bowling (on the internet not real bowling) and someone said I've got a bad case of horrible bowling, so I thought of the song. **

**The pillow fight was cause I had a really funny mental image of Emmett getting hit by a pillow and then a war starting and Emmett being scared! (Plus it was part of my dream last night!)**

**Anyways, if I get 30 more reviews I will write the next chapter tomorrow and if not it'll be next week!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	16. Three days of Hell!

**Ok, I'm really sorry… I broke my promise! I said I would update last Monday, but my week has been hell. Monday I found out I had 3 projects to do by Friday, plus they were piling us with homework since my spring break started after last Friday!**

**Plus, I was having family issues again! My family is sooo screwed up right now!**

**Anyways, I'm off all week for Easter Break, so I'll be updating a lot more now!**

**In this AN I want to thank all of my reviewers!(I asked for 30 reviews and got more than 50!)**

**One reviewer I want to especially thank is AmberisanEmmett'sgirl because I asked for 30 reviews so she wrote me 30 reasons why I should update which is hilarious! Go back and read it if you get a chance, that made my day! Thank you for making my day!**

**Also **bellaswan456** gave me the idea for this chapter! So thanks very much to you!**

**Anyways, please R&R! (I want at least 35 reviews this chapter!)**

Jasper POV

After Carlisle bit her, I immediately felt guilty. Now I know why Edward didn't want her to become one of us. I mean I am happy for her, but she let us take away her humanity. We damned her for life.

Before she started screaming she said, "Jasper don't you dare feel guilty, I wanted this so much you don't even know. I'll see you in 3 days love," then she started her screaming.

Even with the morphine, it wouldn't help. I was sitting next to her and she looked like she was about ready to pass out from all the heat. She started screaming and thrashing around.

I sat here with her for who knows how long and then I started reading a book trying to ignore the screams. I knew how it felt so I know she would have 3 days of hell. It went that way for me too, except I didn't have the morphine and stuff to help me.

Before I knew it, Rosalie came in. I looked at her and looked away seeing the pain in her eyes. She must have heard all of Bella's screams. How could I do this to her? How could I let her get changed?

"Jasper, Jasper," Rose said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What Rose?" I said pain evident in my voice.

"Maybe you should go take a break, it's about 3 in the afternoon. You've been up here for about 12 hours. Don't worry I'll sit with her and while your at, it get the "Oh shit, I damned her for life" thing out of your head. You know she wanted this so very much. She loves you Jasper, she really does!" She said as I laughed at her use of words.

"Yes I know she does, but I can't help feel like if I stopped her it would have been ok and she didn't have to go through this," I said looking at her.

"I know how you feel, but she'll be happy as hell to be what we are. This is her life long dream Jasper and if we didn't do it, she'll most likely have someone do it and it might not be a good thing!" I started thinking about it and yes if we wouldn't have done it, then she may have gone to the Volturi or worse. I shuddered to think of who she would have gone to.

So basically, I'm happy she got changed, but I feel guilty. I think I'm going to go with being happy for her because I really am happy.

"Ok Rose, I'll go for a little bit, but if you need me, just yell." I said walking out.

Before I completely left the room, I heard her mumble, "Yea yea whatever. He thinks I got no heart. I have a heart, it's just really really small!"

I laughed as I stepped out of the room for the first time in 12 hours. I can't believe it's been that long. I must have been deep in thought. As I walked down the stairs, everyone looked up shocked.

"Hey bro, we thought you fell asleep as well!" Emmett said laughing as Esme told him to be quiet.

"Hey Jasper, how are you holding up?" Esme asked me concerned.

"I'm ok, I been thinking a lot. I'll be ok… Rose came up to sit by her so I could come out for a little bit," I said because they looked confused as to why I was out here.

"Oh ok," Esme said in her motherly voice.

I came down to sit with them as they were all talking. I think they were talking about the weather, but I kept spacing out.

"Jasper when she wakes up we're going to give her 2 options about going to live in Alaska. I'll tell you those 2 later," Carlisle said as I nodded knowing what he meant.

"Yea I can't wait to see Tanya's family again," Esme said and we all agreed. They really were a nice family besides the fact they all were in love with Edward. There was one time that Tanya actually chased Edward around the block to get him to kiss her! **(AN: funny mental images, plus my friends ex-boyfriend did that to her… it was hysterical!)**

"Hey bro," Emmett said looking at me.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Just think, in 2 days you will be able to have sex with Bella!" He said laughing as Esme turned to glare at him.

I busted out laughing and he looked at me like I was nuts. I swear my brother can make me laugh at the times I don't want to.

"What in the world are you laughing at?" He said pouting.

"You! That was hilarious. You really think that's why I wanted to change her?!? I swear Emmett, that's all you think about!" I said laughing as the whole family laughed too.

It was really nice to actually laugh while she was changing. My family is really supportive and that's helping me get through all of this.

About 3 hours later, I went up to sit with Bella. Rose left and then came back a about 10 hours later. We kept switching off for the rest of that day and for the next days to come.

I've come to my conclusion, I'm happy that she got changed because now we can be together.

Edward POV (DUN DUN DUN!)

The last few days have been hell. All I would do is sit around thinking of my Bella in the arms of Jasper. I know she is because of Alice's visions. Lately her visions have gotten odd.

Then yesterday she had the vision. The vision I was scared of. It showed Carlisle biting Bella and she getting changed. So here I am trying to track them down to stop this from happening.

I would have came to get her earlier, but I was threatened by Esme. She told me if I came near Bella, there would be consequences. I don't even want to think about those consequences. So I was stuck at home with Alice. **(AN: That clears up some of the reviewers questions as to why he hadn't come to find her earlier, Esme threatened him!)**

When I found out about that vision I immediately went to get ready and leave. I can't have Bella throw her life away because of something I did. I don't want her to have to live all eternity knowing I cheated on her. Even though, in my defense it wasn't my fault. Ok never mind, it is all my fault.

I found out they are in Michigan so I'm running there. I will be in trouble with Esme, but I got to save her. She can't be changed.

I ran all of yesterday and all of today. I got to the house about 2 in the afternoon on the 3rd day. I really hope I'm not too late.

**Because I'm so mean, I'm gonna leave it a cliffy! Sorry for the shortness too!**

**I want to make something very clear! Jasper wants to leave Alice for Bella! It don't say it directly in this chapter, but it is true!**

**I will be updating about 3 times this week cause I got an early spring break! **

**So please review as always!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


	17. The best day ever or is it?

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while…. I've been really busy! Last week was my birthday plus I had to do a report, had to get my grades back up for the end of the quarter and then this weekend I've been busy. I was with my friend most of the weekend and packing.**

**I probably won't update much in the next week (Read bottom AN to see my side note) but I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out tomorrow… but I'm going on a trip for 4 days with my school so I got packing to do and all that good stuff….**

**But, I will either get it out tomorrow or I will get one out Saturday when I get home(I'm gonna take my notebook with me, so I'll try and write the next chapter on the way there or back)**

**Anyways, the last thing I wanted to say was please don't send me hate mail because I haven't updated… I'm glad you like this story, but I can't always get on cause my family is screwed up again and tons of craps going on(my great aunt's really sick and none of us know what's wrong) soooo please be patient and I'll update when I can! Thanks!**

**Enjoy! Oh and Rose is really OOC, but like I said it's my story and that's how I want it to be!**

Bella POV

I woke up to Rose sitting there about ready to bounce. Obviously, I was her favorite sister now. I was about to tell her to stop bouncing, but she started screaming. Everyone rushed upstairs thinking something was wrong.

"What's wrong Rose?!" Carlisle asked worried.

"Nothing…. Bella's awake," She said as they all looked over at me.

"Bella dear you look great!" Esme said kind of excitedly.

"Yes you do," Everyone agreed. I realized at that moment who my family was. The Cullen's loved me even after all that happened. I mean I expected them to, but I mean I pretty much broke up the family. Because of me getting with Jasper, Esme's kids are all messed up. They aren't talking to Edward and Alice right now and everything. But, they all act like I'm still part of the family.

"Come on Bella, I can't wait for you to see what you look like," Rose said close to bouncing up and down. She looked like a little kid at Christmas time. She reminded me of my ex-best friend Alice.

I walked into Rose's room and tried to look at the mirror, but she wouldn't let me.

"Rose, moveeeee," I practically whined to her.

"No no no, we gotta make this official!" She said excitedly.

"IT IS OFFICIAL, I AM A VAMPIRE!! NOW MOVE!" I screamed loosing my patience.

"Gosh, don't have a cow about it." **(AN: Sorry I just had to include that…. I heard someone say that the other day so now I started saying it!)**

"Whatever Rose, can we just get this over with…."

She put me in a seat then went and got a short short red dress. A dress I probably never would have worn if I was human. She got red high heals which she said were for "a specific reason" which I had no clue what that meant.

She made me put that dress on and the shoes too. Then she sat there and put my hair up. My hair felt really soft, but she still wouldn't let me move and see myself.

After close to an hour of putting my hair up and a few minutes of putting on a little bit of make-up, she let me see myself.

When I looked in the mirror, I gasped really loud and she started to laugh. My hair was still brown, but it was lighter and had blonde highlights. It looked really good. Then she had put it half up and half down, which looked awesome. When I looked down further at my body, I forgot she was even there. I reached out and felt my stomach and up to my chest. Then I heard that laughing of her and that's when I immediately felt self conscious. Thank god my blush is gone!

Then I looked down again and my eyes stayed on my hips. I had curves in all the right places. I finally felt beautiful!

After a while of looking at myself, I walked downstairs and heard a gasp from everyone else. Jasper was of course, staring at me. He couldn't even talk.

"You… you… you look ammmazing," He said still not able to form words.

"Thank you," I said plainly.

We stared into each other's eyes for a while and that's when I finally realized he was who I was supposed to be with for eternity. He and I were destined to be together one way or the other.

"Will you two stop staring at each other like you want to eat each other, it's getting rather disturbing," Emmett said earning another smack by Rose who was smiling at me.

"Thank you Rose, he needed that," I said as she nodded and he pouted like a 5 year old.

This was really the best day of my life.

A little bit later after we talked and laughed, we all went hunting. Rose made me take the dress of and said she would put it back on me after we hunt. She said that Carlisle wasn't planning the hunt until later, but after finding something out, they decided to go earlier. I was trying to figure out what that something was, but couldn't figure it out. Since it was my first time hunting, Carlisle and Jasper stayed close to me after Jasper hunted as well.

"Ok Bella, just let your instincts take over," Carlisle said as I did that.

After I was done hunting, we stayed there until everyone came back. Then we decided to stay a little bit and have some fun.

"Let's run for a bit, I know a place we can go," Jasper whispered in my ear. I nodded and we said we would be back in a bit.

"Behave you guys," Emmett said as we just laughed and walked away. **(AN: Ok, the behave part was actually something that happened the other day. I am going on my school trip and the bus contains of mostly guys… so one of my friends told me to behave and I thought it was really funny the way she said it, so I had to include it!)**

After a few minutes of walking, he asked me if I was ready. I nodded and he took my hand. We then started running. I thought I was actually flying. Even on Edward's back, I still felt so much different doing it myself. It was amazing to say the least.

"Ok, in a few minutes I'm gonna slow down and then you slow down too," He said and I said ok.

He slowed and so did I. After we had completely stopped, I looked around and realized it was a meadow. It was a very beautiful meadow. I think it was even more beautiful then Edward and my meadow.

"I know Edward and you had a meadow, but I found this place a few days ago. I used to come here all the time when we lived here. It was my favorite place to just think." Jasper said looking at my smiling face. He was smiling just like I am.

"Oh my gosh Jasper, I love it!" I said very happily.

"I'm glad you do, now there's one thing I want to do…" He said as he pressed his lips to mine.

His cold lips touched mine and then he ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for access. I decided to tease him, so I didn't open it. Finally after a few more minutes of teasing him, I opened my mouth granting him access.

We kissed for about 10 minutes just standing there in the meadow. Then all of a sudden I heard someone laughing then heard someone speak.

"Damnnnnn, you guys really need to get a room! Just do it with her already Jasper, we all know you want to!!" Emmett screamed as he busted out laughing. We broke the kiss and turned to the family.

"Shut up Emmett, you just ruined their moment!" Rose said yelling at him. It was actually really funny.

We decided to play a game a little while later. Emmett wanted to play Hide and Seek, but no one else wanted to. So we ended up just running around acting like complete idiots. **(AN: I did that last night!! ****J****)**

After a little while, I started feeling really light headed. Then all of sudden, it was like I had satellite TV in my head. I was having a vision!

-Vision-

"_What the hell did you do to my fiancée!" Edward screamed._

"_I'm not your fiancée anymore!" I screamed._

"_What?!"_

"_You took that away when you cheated on me, now here's your damn ring and leave me and Jasper alone!" I screamed very angrily._

"_Never, Jasper is not the one destined to be with you! He's an ass and is lying to you! He don't love you, he still loves Alice, he just wants to make Alice jealous. Then he will forget about you and you'll be sorry you didn't stay with me!" He screamed back._

"_How do you know that's what he's doing?" I said coldly._

"_Remember I can read minds!" He said throwing a chair at the wall._

-End of Vision-

"BELLA!!" Jasper screamed at me.

"What?" I said confused. What the hell was that?

"What happened… you looked like Alice does when she goes into vision mode…" Jasper said confused.

"Bella what happened?" Carlisle said calmly.

"I think… I think I had a vision!"

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked looking at my confused expression.

"I saw a fight between me and Edward… we were screaming things at each other and he said something…." I said trailing off as I could feel the pain coming back. The same pain I got when Edward left me. If Jasper leaves me, I don't know what I'll do.

"Please stop with the self pity… I can feel it in your emotions! Whatever happened in that vision was wrong!" Jasper said looking at me and putting his hand around my waist.

"Ok…" I said dropping the subject for now.

After a while we ran home. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands, Rose and Emmett were holding hands, and we were just running. All of a sudden, Jasper put his hand out and I took it. The rest of the way home we held hands.

When we got home, Rose made me put the dress back on, I had a what the hell expression and she just shrugged her shoulders. She said "trust me, it'll come in handy soon!"

Today was still the best day ever!! That was until she was done and I walked downstairs to see……

**Oooh another cliffy… sorry! I'll try and update it tomorrow but considering I got 4 days of packing to do for my trip, it may not get done… I'll try to though!**

**Anyways, I want at least 30 reviews!!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


	18. The Vision: did it come true?

**Well, I'm back and since I promised 2 chapters here's one and the other will be up in about 2 hours depending on the reviews I get for this one!**

**Well, my trip was ok, but now I'm sick as heck! I am running a fever and my ankles are like balloons(from walking) so I will get that one out tonight!**

**Please R&R for this one if you want the next one out soon!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella POV

That was until she was done and I walked down to see him. He was standing there looking at me like I was the answer to his prayers. I looked at Rose and she told me to go down. I just looked at him and then looked away when I saw Jasper looking sad.

I walked down the rest of the way and no one said a word. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I really didn't care. He was past, now is the future. If, and that's a huge if, my vision comes true then I'll still live for the future. I really hope it doesn't but who knows.

I went to Jasper and he put his hands around my waist like he was mine. I saw Edward growl and start to come towards us, but before he could Carlisle stepped in between us and him.

"Why are you here, you were supposed to stay away," Carlisle said more coldly then I have ever seen.

"Dad, please… I just need to talk to her," I heard Edward say then glance at me.

"Well that's her decision…" Carlisle said looking at me.

"Carlisle, tell him I don't want to talk to him," I said coldly.

"I'm right here you know," He said waving his hand like an idiot.

"Yes and I said I don't want to talk to you!" I about screamed.

"Come on Bella, let's go upstairs for a little bit so you can calm down," my love Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, I need some time," I said quietly but I knew they all heard me.

We went upstairs and watched some TV for a while. I just kept thinking about everything that's happened. I'm now a vampire and my life is being turned upside down again.

I may act coldly to him, but it hurts me inside. I know I still love him, but I also love Jasper more. What I'm afraid of is that if I choose Jasper then Edward will go to the Volturi, but if I choose Edward, I'm afraid Jasper will do the same.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked confused.

"Just thinking is all…"

"About?" He asked not dropping the subject.

"Just about what I'm going to do and how I'm gonna live with the pain of either leaving you or not going back to Edward. I just need some time alone please," I said and he nodded. He got up and went downstairs while I went into my deep thinking process.

About an hour later, someone knocked on the door and I said to come in. But, the person who came in was not the person I thought it was. It was Edward and I was close to leaving, but I just sat there and didn't say anything.

"I just wanted to make sure your ok," He said looking at my obvious confused face.

"Yea, I wasn't expecting YOU," I barely choked out.

"You were expecting Jasper weren't you?" He asked as I nodded my head and his face sank.

"Will you listen to me at all?" He asked politely.

"Sure," I barely got out.

"Ok, don't talk just listen. I'm really sorry about what happened Bella. You don't know how much I wish I could rewind time and fix it…" He paused as he looked at my confused face. I was so confused I couldn't even think straight.

"I bet you think I was with Alice because I loved her right?" He asked and I nodded my head yes.

"Well your totally wrong… I was with Alice to get out my frustrations. I don't know why Alice said yes, but it wasn't anything else besides physical and it was only until I could change you. You weren't supposed to find out about it, but when you walked in I was too wrapped up," At that I cut him off.

"Please no more, I don't wanna hear about how much you were wrapped up in what you were doing!" I said getting angry. Was he trying to make me feel like crap cause it was working?

"Before you interrupted, I was gonna say I was too wrapped up in thinking about me and you doing that when you walked in. I wasn't thinking of Alice at all," He said as I whispered "oops".

"Anyways, this thing was only until I could change you, but when you caught us you left before I could explain it to you. Then 3 days ago, Alice had a vision about the change and I came to try to stop it, but it looks like I was too late. You look beautiful by the way!" He said smiling that crooked smile.

"Yea and you're an ass!" I screamed as the anger came back. I walked down the stairs to see Emmett laughing so hard and Edward looking at me stunned.

"What happened to you over the change Bella?" He asked looking at Jasper.

"Don't you dare look at him! You wanna know what happened… I FOUND OUT WHAT AN ASS YOU ARE!" I screamed as Esme came running.

"Bella language," She said as she saw Edward.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"I was just giving you a compliment, no need to get angry at me," He said as I laughed and everyone looked at me with the "is she on crack" look.

"You were giving me a compliment Edward? You were sucking up to me you lying SOB!" I screamed as Jasper came over to me. **(AN: I think everyone knows what SOB means, but If not leave it in the review or PM me and I'll tell you!)**

"Bella calm down!" Edward said still shaking his head glaring at Jasper.

"Don't tell her to calm down! Until you let her be happy with Jasper, I don't want to talk to you!" Emmett spoke up.

"What the hell did you do to my fiancé!" Edward screamed looking at Jasper. Uh-oh here comes what happened in my vision. Let's hope everything goes ok.

"I'm not your fiancée anymore!" I screamed beyond mad.

"What?!"

"You took that away when you cheated on me, now here's your damn ring and leave me and Jasper alone!" I screamed very angrily.

"Never, Jasper is not the one destined to be with you! He's an ass and is lying to you! He don't love you, he still loves Alice, he just wants to make Alice jealous. Then he will forget about you and you'll be sorry you didn't stay with me!" He screamed back.

"How do you know that's what he's doing?" I said coldly.

"Remember I can read minds!" He said throwing a chair at the wall.

"Calm down NOW Edward!" Esme screamed at him.

"I want to get it through your thick head that Jasper is playing you Bella… He still loves ALICE!" He screamed as I sank to the floor shaking with dry sobs.

"Baby, it's ok… he's all wrong!" Jasper said comforting me. He don't call me baby much so I'm guessing that's a good thing.

"But… but… but what happens when Alice comes back?" I asked still shaking with dry sobs.

"We've talked about this many times, if one of us finds someone else we will be happy for each other," He said looking at me. Just then the door busted open and there came Alice in.

"Edward how dare you put that into Bella's mind!!" she screamed.

"It's true Alice," He said stubborn.

"Jasper move please," Alice said as she walked over and he moved. The whole family crowded around us.

She took a deep breath before saying the words that may end my future depending on if she loves Jasper or not……

**Haha, because I'm doing 2 chapters, I decided to put a cliffy on this one! I hope it's an ok chapter because like I said I'm sick!**

**Please R&R for this one and then I'll put the next one up in about 2 hours!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	19. Red high heels

**Woohoo, the answer to your cliffy…. And the second chapter I have wrote today!**

**Anyways, I'm still sick so I may update and may not!**

**ALSO, I do not own the song I used either!**

**Oh and someone said a few chapters ago that Alice don't have visions until right before it happens, but lets pretend that she does a while before it does…. Slightly OOC, but this pairing's OOC so whatever…**

**Please R&R(both chapters)**

**Enjoy!**

Bella POV

She took a deep breath before saying the words that may end my future depending on if she loves Jasper or not……

"You are wrong Edward," She said as she looked at my shocked face.

"About?" He asked clearly confused as well.

"He isn't in love with me, if he is it's just a little bit. I can see it in his eyes, the way he holds her is one way he never did with me. Plus whatever makes him happy will make me happy!" She said looking at our relief filled faces.

"Alice is right, I do love her, but not as much as Bella… Almost as a sister kind of thing! We have been through many things so it would be obvious I still love her, but I really do love you Bella and we are destined to be together," He said as I ran up to hug him.

"Now can I please talk to Bella alone?" Alice asked looking at Jasper as he nodded his head yes.

"Ok, Come on Bella please," Alice said as I followed her.

"I know your mad at me Bella, but could you please listen to me?" She asked seriously.

"Yea go ahead," I said sitting down on the bed with her.

"Ok, I do want you to know that none of this should have happened. The only reason I really agreed to it was because I had a vision about you and Jasper together and I thought you guys were going behind my back. The other reason was because when he came to me, he looked very sad. I know he was struggling with it from Jasper and even from a few other people, so I said yes just to help him. It was a very stupid idea and one I will regret for the rest of my life, but I do think you and Jasper belong together more then me and him." She said without taking a breath.

"Yes I do agree with you, he was struggling, but I have on question…" I said as she nodded.

"Just out of curiosity, were you helping him with it or just having fun?" I asked rather embarrassed.

"To be honest with you, I was helping him after the first time. After that, I started giving him tips for you guys when you can," She said looking ashamed.

"I understand that Alice, but I fell in love with Jasper and after all of what he put me through, I don't think I can go back to him," I said looking at Alice to see what her next move would be.

"Yes I figure that and I want you to know I'm fine with it… I've done a lot of thinking and maybe Jasper and I aren't soul mates after all… I do love him more then anything, but I'm gonna move on. I really hope after a while you will start to trust me because I really want to be your friend still," She said looking at my expression.

"Yes Alice I forgive you, but it will take me a little while to get back to trusting you…"

"I'll wait eternity considering you now have eternity to live," She said as we both giggled. I will admit I did miss Alice.

"Anyways, I think I've found a vampire that I have had a crush on for many years and I think I'll go out with him in a few months…. He's asked me out many times, but I wouldn't because I was with Jasper," She said smiling.

"Yay, that's the Alice I love! Good luck with him, you'll have to tell me more about him later!"

"Yes I will," She said as we both went into vision mode. When we came back to, she looked confused, but before I could explain we heard a loud crash and yelling from downstairs.

"Uh-oh let's go down there," I said and she agreed.

We walked down to see Jasper and Edward fighting. They were screaming things at each other and all of a sudden they walked outside so we followed. In the backyard, they started fighting again.

"YOU STOLE MY FIANCE, NOW YOU WILL PAY!" Edward half screamed and half snarled at Jasper.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have screwed around with my wife," Jasper said angrily.

"You know I only did it because of my struggle!" He said pointing out the obvious.

"yes, BUT you could have talked to Bella about it before going behind her back, because that is called CHEATING on her!" Jasper said coldly.

"Would you have done that dumbass?" Edward said as they started punching each other and ripping each other to shreds.

"STOP! NOW!" I yelled jumping in between them.

"YES STOP IT NOW!" Alice said dragging Edward away.

"Are you ok Jasper?" I asked and he nodded and looked at me. I couldn't help smiling at him and he smiled back.

"What in the world was going on out here?" Esme stopped as she saw us holding both of them away from each other.

"They started fighting and we had to get them away before they ripped each other to shreds," Alice said looking angrily at Edward.

"Jasper what happened?" Esme said in a motherly voice.

"I came out to get some fresh air for a second and then Edward pounced on me and started the whole 'you stole my fiancée, now I'm gonna rip you to pieces' thing and we started fighting." He said honestly.

"Ok, Edward I want you to go to your room and think about what you did to Bella. If you want her to be happy, then you better think about it!" Esme screamed as Edward looked away and started up to the house mumbling all the way._ (AN: These are Edward's mumblings)_

"_I didn't do anything, I just want my fiancée back!" _

"_Why is everyone against me?"_

"_What's wrong with me taking my frustrations out on someone, it's not like I got her pregnant!"_

The last one cracked me and the family up. He looked back and then got angry.

"You wanna know what's wrong with it Edward?" I said and he nodded.

"It's called C H E A T I N G on your fiancée…. If you would have told me you needed to take your frustrations away it would have been better. I may not have said ok, but then when I found out, I would have known what it was for instead of thinking it was because you were in love with her!" I said coldly as he walked away and I shouted to him just think about that.

About an hour later, I was done talking to Alice and Edward came down but glared at Jasper. Oh well, he'll get used to it soon.

Alice and Rose disappeared and I was wondering what they were up to. All of a sudden Rose came down dressed in red too and pulled me up the stairs.

"Ok Bella, we are gonna put on a little show… this is our revenge to Edward," She whispered.

"Ok what do I have to do," I said sounding annoyed.

"We are gonna sing this song," then she pulled out a song which was my favorite song of all time. I knew all the words to it and that's why she picked it. That song was Kellie Pickler's song Red High Heels.

"So that was the purpose of the red dress and heels?" I said as the info made sense.

"Yes, I talked to Alice yesterday because she wanted to let us know he was coming and then she said she had a vision of an awesome revenge so that's the reason I dressed you." Rose said looking at Alice who was putting on make-up.

After a few minutes, we did some of the dance steps then we went downstairs. The whole family was sitting there with Edward in the front and my love behind him. I know this was strictly for Edward and I hope Jasper did too.

All of a sudden Alice was holding a microphone and we were behind her with microphones too.

"I'm glad you all came… this is just a little thing we put together for Edward and I hope you finally realize all of this!" Alice said smiling with us in the back ground.

Then the music started and we started dancing. I felt like the queen when I saw Edward's eyes on me. I looked over to Jasper to see him smiling.

_"Baby, I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin about  
I've been sittin round way too long  
Tryin' to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinnin my wheels  
So I'm goin out tonight in my red high heels"_

We sang with me in front. I saw Edward look at the ground and I knew he was getting sad.

_"I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said  
Still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around  
For everyone to see  
Well, you said once yourself, baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels"_

I sang looking right at him and occasionally pointing. It was really fun because he deserves some kind of revenge.

_"Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels_

All those games you tried to play  
Well they ain't gonna work on me now  
I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby  
Just to keep you out  
Well, you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels"

We sang that dancing around and pointing at our red high heels while the family was looking at us like we were amazing.

_"Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels_

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels"

As we finished the song we pointed to our red high heels and we danced around one last time. After the song was over we all looked at Edward and he looked towards me then got up and went into his room. I looked at Alice and she shrugged. After they all clapped, I went up to Edward's room and knocked.

"Come in if you dare," He said dry sobbing. It's times like this that I'm glad I am not human anymore.

"Are you ok?" I asked him still angry, but I do want him to be happy too.

"What do you think?" He said snapping at me.

"I think you need to find someone else who can love you more then I can, I think you need to relax and forget about it." I said looking him in the eyes.

"But I can't Bella, it was horrible when I left you…." He said as he shook with dry sobs again.

"Then don't leave me, but please can we still be friend?" I asked politely.

"Yes I think I can manage being friends," He said smiling.

"That's good cause your stuck with me forever!" I laughed and so did he.

"Just whatever happens Bella, I want you to know I'm there for you…" He said looking at me smiling still.

"You too and I do think you should try to find another girl," I said as he nodded.

"Ok, I'm going back downstairs… I'll see ya later friend," I said as we both laughed and I walked out.

When I got downstairs they all asked me what happened and I told them everything. My best friend is back and my new friend is here, everything may turn out great after all.

**Ok, this chapter is a lot longer and since I promised 2 I figured I wouldn't leave a cliffy….**

**Please review for both chapters! I'll try to get the next one out this week… I can't believe I've got 18 chapters and over 500 reviews! Thanks soooo much to all of you!**

**Also, check out Texan-vampy24's notes story and other stories…. She is really good and most of her notes chapters are something to do with us….**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	20. Who's death is about to come?

**Yes, I'm still alive… haha! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I'm really busy right now. I got 2 book reports to do and another book to read for school. Plus every weekend I'm going to my parent's boat and we stay on the boat. I was there Saturday night and so I typed a little bit, but didn't have internet! **

**So because I don't have a good excuse, I'm not gonna try to make some up.**

**Anyways, please R&R cause it makes me happy! (It not only makes me happy, but I love to read the funny reviews!)**

**OHHH and Please review for a story I am co-writing with my best friend Texan-vampy!! ****It's a story about a camping trip where the whole family has to sleep in one tent… it's supposed to be funny so I hope you all enjoy it! It is called ****The Cullen's Annual Camping Trip ****by ****Texan-vampy24****.… I'm writing every other chapter, because we came up with these ideas together!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Bella POV

_When I got downstairs they all asked me what happened and I told them everything. My best friend is back and my new friend is here, everything may turn out great after all._

That was until I got to the top of the steps. As I was walking downstairs, I heard a bunch of yelling. With my superhuman ears, I could hear everything they said. As I listened closer, I heard Alice, Edward, and Jasper yelling.

"How could you do this to my sweet, innocent Bella… how could you turn her into a monster?!" Edward yelled at Jasper.

"I did nothing to her… this was her choice and unlike you, I care for her so what she wanted, she got! This does not mean I wanted it, but it don't mean I didn't!" He yelled back. I figured I might as well go down and stop this before a fight happens.

"You son a--" Edward screamed as I cut him off with my screaming.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed and Jasper was grinning. Why the heck was he grinning?

"Jasper knock that grin off your face… I have no clue what you are grinning at, but you aren't off the hook either! Now either both of you get along or you will be separated!" I said angrily. Where did this self confidence come, hmm must have been during the change.

"Well he's blaming me for your change… can I please beat him up?" Jasper said trying to dazzle me.

"No you may not Jasper…. But Edward, I want you to know, it isn't Jasper's fault I was changed. It was my decision and MY life. If you want to be my friend then you can be, but don't blame anyone but yourself for what happened," I said as I stomped off up the stairs. They both aggravate me so bad sometimes.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I saw Alice and Rosalie talking about something. I didn't wanna join them so I went to Jasper and my room. About 20 minutes later here came Alice and Rosalie in the room without knocking.

"Uhh…. Hi guys," I said surprised to see Alice talking to me.

"Hi Bella…. I heard the argument and I know how to cure everything…. SHOPPING!!" Alice started jumping up and down and I looked at her like she was crazy.

We had just started talking and she wants to go shopping with me…. I swear she can be crazy sometimes. I still didn't really trust her about the whole thing, but I figured I might as well attempt to trust her. It amay take, a little while, but after a while I may gain all my trust back in her.

"Don't even say anything Bella, your going whether you want to or not!" She said bouncing up and down again.

"Ok, put this on with this shirt and then meet me in the bathroom to do your hair and make-up!" Rose said setting out clothes.

"YAYYYY MAKE-OVER!" I heard Alice yell as they went into the bathroom.

After getting dressed, I went to the bathroom to see them talking among themselves. Having the superhuman hearing now, I could here every word they said.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Rose asked Alice.

"Yes I'm positive it will… we just got to get her to the mall and then you make an excuse to leave. I will tell her then…"

"Have you seen this yet?"

"Yes I have."

"What's her reaction going to be?" Rose asked looking a little upset.

"She's going to be mad until I tell her the whole truth, then she'll be ok…. But the second thing I need to tell her is going to upset her, but she needs to know about that too…" Alice said trailing off.

"Ok, whatever you say Alice," Rose said smiling as I walked over to them.

"Wow, that looks great on you!" Alice said bouncing again and Rose agreed.

After 30 minutes of poking, yelling, and curling, my hair was great and my make-up was amazing.

I was wearing a plaid pair of short shorts and a light blue shirt with palm trees on it. I was wearing polka dotted flip flops that matched great.

I had to admit, I looked hot. Being a vampire and all, I look awesome with those clothes on.

"Bella, you look great," Esme said when we passed her.

"Ok, go down the stairs and Jasper's standing in the living room… your gonna blow him away," Rose said laughing. When I finally got what she meant by that statement, I smacked her. But, I ended up laughing myself.

I walked down the stairs and Jasper was sitting in the living room. I came down and Emmett looked at me.

"Dayyum, Bella you look great!" Emmett said whistling until Rose slapped him hard.

"Be… Bell… Bella, you… you… you look a…mazing," Jasper said stunned. He couldn't hardly pronounce a word.

"Thank you," I said glad that I don't have that annoying blush anymore.

Alice, Rose and I walked out to Rose's car. Rose drove and Alice looked deep in thought, which gave me a bit to see if I could figure out what they were talking about inside.

When we got the mall and Alice drug me in. I didn't want to go in, but they made me. Since the change, I have figured out that my hate in blood has carried over. I do not like the blood of humans, but animal blood is good. So in that case, I can go out in public because human blood doesn't affect me. It just smells salty. **(AN: Like most other stories, yes she does not like human blood… It's my story and I think it should be like that, so don't yell at me for it!)**

We got in the mall and Alice took me to the usual shops. After 5 shops and 15 bags later, Rose said she was going in a store and would be back. Alice said to go sit in the food court until she was done. I had a strange feeling that something was about to happen. Earlier this morning, I had a strange vision that looked like someone's death was about to come, but I don't know what it was about.

"There's a few things I need to talk to you about," She said when she sat down and I just nodded.

"Ok, first of all… I know all of you think Edward and I are having a relationship, but that's not the case… But, being with Edward made me realize Jasper and I aren't really made for each other. I love him a lot, but we just don't connect as much as we used to. So when you found out and went with him, I actually thought of it as a relief…. I didn't have to tell him I didn't think we were meant." Alice paused to let me take all this in.

"But if you want Edward back, let me tell you… He came to me because I'm one of the most experienced in our family. He didn't want to go to the guys to ask what to do because he knew what they would say. So he came to me, but at the time I was confused and wasn't really myself and so I slept with him. He said it was working, so we kept it strictly business…" Alice said as I was really shocked.

"So…. You tell me that you guys aren't together?" I said confused.

"Yes we aren't together…. You left too quick for us to tell you. One of the things I taught Edward was to think of you while we slept together. He had a hard time the first week cause he felt so guilty, but I had him think of you. I just wanted to let you know that because I don't want you to be mad at me and not trust me…" Alice said hiding her emotions quite well.

"How long had it happened for?" I asked really curious.

"Not long… When you caught us, that was our 4th time. It hasn't been an monthly thing."

"Ok, that helps a bit," I said filled with relief.

"That's great, I really hope you forgive me completely and we can be best friends soon… I know you don't know if you an trust me so I'll gain your trust back."

"Ok, thanks Alice," I said smiling at her.

"No problem Bella," she said smiling back.

"Now onto the business you won't like…. But I do believe you should know about it," She said with a scared expression.

"Ok… go ahead tell me."

"Did you have an unusual vision this morning?" Alice asked looking at my facial expressions.

"How did…" I said as she cut me off.

"Jasper told me you had my gift, but a little bit more extreme…. I talked to him about it earlier and about what happened between us," She said as I nodded. Jasper had disappeared for a little bit earlier.

"Anyways, did you?"

"Yes I did…it was of someone dieing, but I couldn't see much because it was dark and someone was standing in the way it looked like," I said getting really scared.

"Yes, I saw the same one… but I also saw one more today because I was looking into that vision…" She said as she paused and her expression looked like she was upset.

"Bella, there's someone after you and they are going to bribe you with a little girl who you know really good," Alice said pained.

"Alice just tell me who it is," I said impatient.

"It is…."

**OOOH another cliffy…. The first person who guesses who it is, I will post in the next chapter. But you better think hard because it's not who you all think it is!! Haha…**

**Anyways, again sorry I haven't updated… I've been really busy with school and crap like that!**

**Please review as always, cause I may write the next chapter soon since this story is getting close to being done! :(**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	21. LOVE!

**Ok, the chapter you all were waiting for. Sorry it's been so long, but I've been mono busy with stuff for summer and then when I do sit down on the computer, I don't feel like writing it! I'm really really sorry and I'll start updating every week or so….**

**Because the guessing was so hard (sorry I realized that after I posted the chapter!)… I will name off all the people who attempted to guess the answer. **

**Very good job to….Dede13, squekydog, EmEmB., Xxxlondongirlxxx, cmdgirl, edwardfanatic1901, Bezzaletta, pandatwilightchicka, doobie5, Amber is a Jasper's girl, obsessedwithjamespotter, twilightlovesme, thename'spigeon, Edwardjustproposed, dorkiegrl2, minipoison, and nia-ox!!**

**Anyways… please review!**

**Enjoy!**

"_Bella, there's someone after you and they are going to bribe you with a little girl who you know really good," Alice said pained._

"_Alice just tell me who it is," I said impatient. _

"_It is…."_

Bella POV

"It is the Volturi Bella…. They are going to bribe you a girl named Madison…" She paused as she saw my expression changed.

See, Madison is my little sister. She's 8 years old and she's Renee and Phil's kid. She was always my little girl. Whenever she cried, Renee would give her to me. I was the only one who could calm her.

"Oh… my…. Gosh," I said not being able to speak. Jasper must have saw my expression and felt my emotions cause he quickly came over and rubbed my back to calm me.

"It will be ok Bella," Alice said trying to calm me. Then she added, "Don't bet against me. I saw it, everything will be ok!"

I hoped she was right. Why didn't I think about looking into the future? I decided I should try to look into the future. I felt a vision coming on.

_Vision-_

"_Oh come on Bella, just come with us or your little sister will die!" Aro said laughing. All I could see was black._

"_Please…. Please don't kill her. Take me! Go ahead, just leave her alone!" I said scared._

"_Don't take her!" Jasper said coming in here._

"_Jasper?! Why would I listen to you?" Aro snarled._

"_Because, I got something against you and if you don't let her go, I will tell all of the vampires everywhere and you don't want that do you?" Jasper said as Aro's expression turned scared._

_End of Vision-_

"Are you ok Bella?" Jasper asked me concerned.

"She's ok, she just had a vision." Alice said casually.

"Are you sure Alice?" Jasper looked at her.

"Alice is right, I did have a vision and everything's going to be ok!" I said happy.

We sat there for a little bit and no one said a word. I was thinking about what we were going to do. I didn't want to scare my mom because I can't tell her that I saw she was gonna be kidnapped. It would give out the secret and I would be in more trouble.

"So who is this little girl and how are you related to her?" Emmett said breaking the silence as Rosalie smacked him muttering "Nice going idiot". I just had to laugh a little bit at the sight of Emmett scared of his wife.

"She's my little sister, she's Renee and Phil's kid. When she was little, I was basically her mom because every time she cried, my mom gave her to me. I was the one who always took care of her." I stopped as they all nodded taking everything I just said in. They all looked like it made sense now.

"Oh ok…. Well don't worry, we'll find her," Emmett muttered trying to calm me down.

"I know we will and I have a plan…" I said evilly.

"Wow, this side of Bella is so much different," Emmett said after I told him my plan.

The plan is to have me go in and then Jasper come up behind me and say whatever secret he has against the Volturi. They all agreed that it would work and Carlisle said the most important thing in Aro's life is being able to control the vampire world, so he won't bother me once Jasper threatens that.

I looked over at Edward to see he had that crooked smile on his face. He must have realized I was looking at him because he looked over at me and smiled for the first time in who knows how long. I gave him a confused look and he just shrugged. Then he mouthed 'I'll tell you later' at me.

Then I looked back over at my love sitting there looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ok, Alice I want you to look into the future and tell us when they will be here please!" Carlisle said walking back in the room.

"Ok," Alice said as she went to work looking in the future.

About 5 minutes later she came back and had a smile on her face. It scared me because it was kind of a smile like what she used to give Jasper.

"Did you find out?" I asked when she stopped smiling like that.

"Yes I did… They will be coming in 3 days. So we just gotta go on with our lives until they come." She said smiling again. What in the world has gotten into her?

"Ok thanks Alice," Carlisle said then excused himself to go to work.

"Ok I'm going upstairs," Alice said a few minutes later and Rose followed. Rose then came downstairs and told me to come upstairs too. I was confused as I walked up the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked when I entered Alice's room.

"Nothing much, just love!" Alice said excitedly. I almost fell down in shock, if that were possible.

"Huh?"

"L-O-V-E!!" Alice starting singing. I looked at Rose thinking Alice had lost it, but Rose nodded.

"Ok…. What do mean love?"

"I'm falling in love with a guy I don't even know!" Alice said dancing around.

"Wh-what?" I stammered. Didn't she love Jasper still?

"Of course I still love Jasper, but like a brother…. This guy I will meet in 5 days and we'll connect instantly. I saw us together for a while. I'm finally happy again Bella, this is great news!!" Alice said jumping up and down. I smiled knowing that Alice is truly happy again!

"Ok tell me more about him!" Rose said pushing to know what he looks like.

"He has kind of long, brown hair and gold eyes which means he's a vampire and like us!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"What's his name do you know?" I asked.

"His name is Jake and he belongs to a coven in Canada. I don't know where though." She said sadly. I could see she will fall in love with him. I just hope things go good.

"Jake's a sexy name…" Rose said deep in thought.

"So is EMMETT!!" Emmett came running in the door sad that she's saying someone else's name is sexy.

"Yes that is true…." Rose said, then stopped the sentence.

"I love you baby!" Emmett said trying to make out with her while we were sitting there. Instead she smacked his face away.

"I love you too… now go away. It's girl time!" She said as Emmett pouted all the way out the room.

"Geeze, you think I keep him on a leash," She muttered as Alice and I started laughing.

"No, but maybe you should try that… He could use a leash now and then, for when he gets in trouble!" Alice said as I fell on the floor laughing.

"That's for sure…" Rose said laughing with us.

"Ok guys I'll see you later…." I said as I got up and walked out of the room.

I saw Edward sitting there smiling to himself. He had left last night and came back this afternoon happy as can be. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Bella, when you get a minute can we go to the meadow for a second to talk about something?" He said still smiling that crooked smile I loved.

"Yea…. Hang on for a minute," I said as I walked away.

I went and found Jasper and told him where I was going. He was hesitant at first, but I convinced him that I needed to talk to Edward and he deserved me to talk to him.

"Ok I'm ready," I said as I found Edward sitting on the stairs.

We ran to the meadow and sat there together for a few minutes before he started talking.

"There was a lot of memories right here…. Do you remember the first time I showed you that I sparkle?" He said looking at me.

"Yes I remember all those times… even the last fight we had here," I said as his smile turned into a frown.

"The one about me changing you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Bella, I'm soo sorry about everything that's happened. As you know I screwed up and I will never forgive myself because I lost the woman I will ever truly love. As much as I wish what I did wouldn't have happened…. It did and I can't go back in time. What's done is done. I just want you to know I will always love you and support you no matter what happens with you and Jasper," He said as he looked at my pained expression. I love Jasper, but I still love Edward. It sucks cause first I had no boyfriend who loved me. Then I found Edward and now I have Jasper too.

"Bella because I know you love Jasper and you want to keep him, I have something to tell you," He said looking into my eyes. Even when we aren't together, he can still dazzle me like crazy.

"Ok… you know you can tell me." I said wanting to know what it was.

"Well Bella……"

**OOOH!! I did it again… I left you guys with a huge cliffy. Next chapter will be the confession and the whole Volturi thing.**

**I hope you liked it and didn't think it was too sad…. You'll see the reason for that next chapter!! :)**

**Please R&R!!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	22. Those Volturi

**It hasn't been but a week, so don't yell at me for not updating. Umm… unfortunately this story is almost over.**

**Tonight is the Breaking Dawn premiere party and I'm going! :)**

**Once I read Breaking Dawn(which will be before tomorrow night :D) I will probably make a fanfiction off that. So look out for some more good fan fics.**

**Read the bottom AN please… it's important!**

**That's all I have to say… I think!**

**Please R&R like always…**

**Enjoy!**

"_Ok… you know you can tell me." I said wanting to know what it was._

"_Well Bella……"_

Bella POV

"Well Bella…. I've found someone else. She's a vampire and she's just like us, but she isn't in a coven. I found her when hunting and I think I'm going to give it a try. I will still love you for eternity, but maybe she will help me."

I was so happy for him. I didn't know what to say. He was still looking at me so I said the first thing in my mind. "That's great Edward, I'm glad you are going to give it a try. You deserve someone who will love you."

"Thanks Bella… friends?"

"Definitely friends!"

"Ok let's go back… before they all worry about us." Edward said as I nodded and turned around. We started running back towards the house.

As I was running I thought of something. "Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" He said confused.

"Can I meet her?" I said slightly embarrassed.

"Yes you all will meet her tomorrow after the Volturi come."

"Ok, let's go." I said as we both ran back to the house. When we got close I realized that I was ahead of him.

"I WON!!" I shouted and he looked confused.

When he realized what I meant he said, "I didn't know we were racing, I could have ran faster, I just was taking my time."

"Yea right, I won fair and square," I said laughing as we walked in the house.

"Whatever!" He said pouting. I just kept on laughing as I walked into the kitchen to see all the Cullen's sitting there.

"Why is Edward pouting?" Rose said laughing at him.

"Cause I beat him at running," I said as Emmett gave me a high five saying 'way to go sis'.

"She did not beat me, I was taking my time. I didn't know we were racing." He said as everyone laughed and joked around.

Our family is all back together, for now.

-Later that night-

"They are getting close," Alice kept saying. I nodded at the visions I kept seeing. They were all of my little sister being scared. It broke my heart.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jasper asked me rubbing my back.

"Nothing, I'm ok," I said, but Jasper saw right through that.

"No your not, now tell me what's wrong."

"Ok… well, I keep getting visions of my little sister scared and it's hurting me so bad." I said trying to hide my scared expression, but of course it didn't work.

"Don't worry Bella. I keep seeing us getting out of this. Everything will be ok… Don't bet against me Bella, you know that," Alice said smiling.

We went and played a game so that we could get our mind off of what's going to happen. Then we started the packing process. We have 1 week before we move into the house in Canada.

-Later on that evening-

"They are getting close," Alice warned us. We were all ready to get them out of here.

About 5 minutes later, they rang the doorbell. Carlisle and Esme kindly went to greet them while the rest tried to calm me down. I am so scared for Maddy.

"We want to see here. We just want to make a deal with her," I heard Aro say. Jasper held on tightly to me as we walked in there.

"Ahhh… Isabella it's nice to see you again," Aro said playing the nice card.

"Yea I don't know if I can say the same," I said getting pissed as they drug my little sister in.

"Oh my gosh!! Madison," I screamed and went to her.

"Not so fast Bella," Aro said keeping me back.

"Let me see my sister Aro!!" I screamed at him so hard the Cullen's even winced.

"You gotta make me a deal. You join us and she can go. You don't join us… well let's just say she's lunch," He said as my anger rose.

"No Aro, you won't hurt me or my sister!" I said throwing myself at him. Well trying at least. Jasper and Emmett held me back as I started thrashing around. That caused Aro to start laughing.

"You wanna bet?" He said as he brought my sister's hand up to his teeth.

"NO!!" I screamed harder than ever that time.

"Oh come on Bella, just come with us or your little sister will die!" Aro said laughing.

"Please…. Please don't kill her. Take me! Go ahead, just leave her alone!" I said scared.

"Don't take her!" Jasper said coming in here.

"Jasper?! Why would I listen to you?" Aro snarled.

"Because, I got something against you and if you don't let her go, I will tell all of the vampires everywhere and you don't want that do you?" Jasper said as Aro's expression turned scared_._

"You wouldn't," he said scared.

"Oh yes I would and I will." Jasper said completely serious.

"Please don't… I will do anything, just don't tell them." Aro said pleading. It was kind of funny to see him pleading with Jasper.

"Leave Bella and her sister alone. Then we can forget we even had this conversation."

"Ok, let's go people," Aro said as Jane got pissed.

"No Aro, you said I could kill that bitch," She snarled at me.

"Sorry Jane, but you cant… now lets go," Aro said as they started leaving

"It was really nice seeing all of you guys again," Aro said like nothing even happened.

"Yes you too Aro, take care," Esme said and then we all said bye.

"You did it Jasper," Everyone cheered when they were gone.

"Yes you did, he looked mighty scared," I said laughing.

"That's cause I got something mighty big on him," Jasper said laughing with me. The whole family joined in.

"What did he do anyways?" Emmett asked.

"Well let's just say what he did was illegal in the vampire world…." Jasper said trying to change the subject. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok enough said," Emmett smiled.

I had just realized Madison sitting on the couch looking scared so I went and sat with her.

"Do you remember me Maddy?" I asked as she moved to sit on my lap.

"Yes your Bella, my sister." She said smiling.

"Yes that's right. Your ok with us… no one will hurt you now."

"Awww how cute," Emmett said as Rose smacked him on the head and Madison started laughing.

"Now that's cute, Maddy laughing at him," She said as she started to laugh and he stuck his tongue out.

Alice came bouncing over and looked at me asking permission to talk to her. I nodded yes.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Rose," She said pointing at Rose.

"Hi, I'm Madison." Maddy said back.

"How old are you Madison?" Alice asked.

"I'm nine."

"Ooh that's cool. Do you like to shop?" Alice asked as I shook my head.

"Yea I used to go a lot with my mom."

I introduced her to all the family. They were so excited to see her. We spent the night talking to her until she fell asleep on my lap about 9. We took her up to Jasper's room and put her in the bed. Then I called my mom.

"Hey Bella," My mom said sounding like she was crying.

"Hey mom… I got good news."

"I hope so, your sister went missing."

"I know, she's here with us." I said as I heard complete silence.

"She….She's with you?"

"Yea, Dr. Cullen found her in the hospital. She had been dropped off somewhere in Seattle and I realized it was her." I said lying to my mom a little bit.

"Ok I'm glad she's ok… I'll come pick her up soon."

"Don't worry, she's having fun here."

"Ok, I'll come get her in 2 days when Phil gets back… if that's ok?"

"That's fine mom."

"Thanks honey. I love you," She said starting to cry.

"Your welcome mom, I love you too. Talk to you later."

"Bye," I said and she said it back.

The family and I sat talking until I went to bed. I love having my family there with me. They are truly my family!

**Ok no cliffy today…. Sorry the chap is really short, but this story is almost over.**

**Unless I get a good idea, I don't think I'll do a sequel, but I probably will do a half a story about the alternate ending. I'm not sure yet!**

**Anyways… Please review! It makes me happy! :)**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	23. The Zoo: Redone Nov 25th

**So… I decided to re-do this chapter. READ THIS NOTE.**

**I know my chapters have been off lately… this one especially. I was aware of that. I've been going through a lot and I might need surgery soon. I've had many issues going on which have made my days hectic and I don't feel like writing anymore. Tonight I was in a good mood, until I ended up in the hospital. But I was still in a good mood when I got home so I decided to write.**

**I'm adding this chapter plus another filler chapter to make up for it. So read both please.**

**Other than that, I'm sorry for all the confusion, but I'm hopefully back to myself… and I'm hoping this chapter is better.**

**Thanks for all the reviews… keep reviewing.**

**Enjoy.(the re-make of this chapter)**

Bella POV

The next morning, I "woke" up to breakfast being cooked. It smelled bad, but I had to pretend for Maddy. I had laid Maddy down for sleep last night and acted like I was asleep. Then an hour later I got up and went downstairs with Jasper.

I walked downstairs to see Jasper and Edward talking about something. They weren't exactly getting along, but they were ok. They had their moments, like Alice and I.

"What if she has this power? She could be in danger?" I heard Edward say. I sighed, right now powers are the least of my worries. **(AN: BIG HINT FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS)**

I walked into the kitchen to talk to Esme and Alice.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning Bella, where's Maddy?" Esme asked politely. She was ecstatic about Maddy being here. It was like having a daughter for a few days.

"Sleeping," I replied while thinking thinking. They saw that and left me to my thinking.

The truth is we were moving out of Michigan and to Canada in a few days. Now usually I would be sad to move, but I'm moving with my family. The thought of that makes me happy.

At that moment Maddy came down and started eating. Today was Maddy's last day here and we were planning on going to the zoo. Then tomorrow my mom was coming to get her and we were going shopping.

After Maddy ate her breakfast we got ready to leave.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked. We all were ready.

We drove to the zoo and Emmett was jumping up and down. Thankfully we all had hunted so there was no worry for that. Emmett looked more excited than a kid at Christmas time.

"Ok I want you all to stay together," Carlisle said and we all nodded. We knew that just in case something happens, we need to be together.

"What do you want to go see first?" I asked them when Carlisle and Esme left.

"I want to go see the monkeys," Maddy said happily.

"No, we have to go see the lions first," Emmett protested while whining.

"No, monkeys," Maddy yelled.

"No, lions," Emmett yelled back which caused an argument.

"Kids," I screamed and they both looked at me. Emmett's look was of 'Why did you just call me a kid' and Maddy was pouting.

"I've made the decision. We'll go to the tigers, then the lions, and then the monkeys since they are way over there," I said pointing. Maddy was still pouting, but I just walked away from them.

"What a good mother," I heard a lady say and I turned with a look of shock. 'I'm not mother material' I thought to myself.

"Wow, she's quite young to be a mother," I heard several people say while I was trying to calm Maddy down.

"I'm not a MOTHER," I screamed. I'd had it and people were getting on my nerves. They all looked at me for a minute before walking away.

"Bella, honey… It's ok," I heard Jasper soothing me.

"I know, it's just I'm sick of people saying I'm her mother…" I said trying to calm myself down. Edward then came over trying to help sooth me too.

"I know, I know… try hearing their thoughts. They want to know which one of us is the father," Edward shuddered and I figured I didn't want to know.

Finally, we went to the tigers. I had fun looking at them and I could see Emmett was having fun trying to scare them. They just looked annoyed.

"What the…. Why can't I scare the dang things?" He said soon being shushed for his language.

"You're not scary enough?" Jasper asked laughing.

"Shut up bro, I am too. But, then again… I bet Edward could scare them fast." He said smirking at Edward. I heard Edward mumble 'you son of a b…' and I walked away.

We went to see the lions next and Emmett of course started playing his jokes.

"Hey Edward, this one wants to be your lunch," Emmett said laughing as we got a few weird looks. Finally, Carlisle went and yelled at him. He could have let our secret slip.

We went to see the monkeys and had fun watching them. After 14 more animals, we decided to go home. We had fun and took lots of pictures of the zoo.

It was late so I laid down with Maddy again. It's been my routine since she got here. Then I got up and talked with the family for a little while.

The rest of the time I started thinking about my life. I had been allowed to graduate early. But, because I had graduated, I was supposed to figure out what college I want to go to. I can't even think about college right now. Because I had graduated early, I was going to come back to Forks in June to get my diploma.**(AN: Ok this probably does not make sense considering my chapters are falling in order, but just go with me on this one… I'll add it in there somewhere)**

I just don't know anymore. It's not that I hate my life, because I have an awesome one. It's just there's been so much happening in the last few months, I can't keep up.

By the time I was done thinking it was early into the next day. I got ready for my day. After getting ready, Maddy and I were getting ready to go to the airport to see my mom.

We drove to the airport having fun singing. Maddy was a good singer for her age. We were singing Hannah Montana songs.

I saw my mom coming and we immediately ran to her.

"Maddy baby, I'm so glad your ok." Mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes me too mommy."

"Bella, how you've grown baby, you look like an adult. I missed you so much," She said and we hugged and talked about how we've been as we were walking to the car.

Once in the car, she asked how everything was going with Edward. That was the question I was dreading.

"Well mom, don't freak out but Edward and I are over. I fell in love with his brother Jasper."

"YOU WHAT?" She freaked out.

"Mom you promised," I said defensively. She kind of was in shock.

After she got over the shock, we had a talk. I told her everything up until now… except the part about me being a vampire. We talked and talked until we couldn't talk anymore.

On the ride to the mall, she was quiet. Exceptionally quiet and that scared me.

"Bella, why are you so cold and why do you look different? It's almost like… No it can't be." My mom started mumbling to herself. Wait, she doesn't know about me being a vampire does she?

"I've hit a growth spurt. I don't know why, but I've grown. My body is changing." I said trying to sound convincing. Now that I've become a vampire, my lying skills are much better.

"Ok Bella… well you look so great." She said smiling, buying my lie.

By that time… we were at the mall. We met up with Alice and started the shopping.

I felt bad for my mom. 2 hours later and 20 stores later, we had about 15 bags. I got a cute blue sun dress, a bunch of cute shirts and shorts, and a really cute skirt. My mom got 3 pairs of jeans, a ton of shirts, a long skirt, and a dress that looked really cute on her. Madison ended up getting a few pajamas, a bunch of cute shirts, shorts, and a dress. Alice got a ton of stuff as well, but just original stuff. **(Some of the stuff is on my profile)**

After we were done shopping, my mom and Madison went to get some lunch. Alice, Rose, and I went back to the house for a few.

The rest of the day we spent together. We had a lot of fun together. Before I knew it, she was on the plane ready to leave.

"Bella, I just want you to know… that I would like to come visit you again. You told me earlier, you were in Michigan for a vacation. But wherever you go, I would like to come visit you soon. Take care. I love you."

"I love you too… and yes you can come visit me. Bye."

"Bye," She said with tears in her eyes. I picked up Madison one last time and gave her a big hug.

It had been a few days since I met my mom. I was sitting on the couch minding my own business and thinking, when I heard people yelling. I figured it was just Esme talking loud and packing. But I heard it worse and so I went to investigate.

"You got me in trouble," Edward yelled.

"Well you were being an idiot and I couldn't stand it." Someone who I recognized as Emmett yelled back.

"I didn't do nothing wrong. I told you that I didn't want to play that stupid game anyways." Ahh, it was over a video game.

"Well you cheated."

"I did not cheat. Anyways, you were the one who lunged at me and ruined Esme's lamp!"

"I did not, you kicked it with your foot," Emmett said accusingly.

"I did not." Edward was on a rampage.

"YES YOU DID!"

"YOU were the one who started the stupid fight which caused Esme to get mad. Now you need to clean up the living room." Edward said defensively.

"BOTH of you need to clean the living room. I don't know what you guys did, but arguing will not do anything. Now go clean it, before I go get Esme to make you clean it!" I said walking back in the room. They both looked at me stunned before Edward came in trying to dazzle me. It was a friendly kind of dazzling, but it didn't work.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you dare try and dazzle me into saying you didn't do it. Now get down there both of you." I said as the both walked out pouting.

I got dressed and went downstairs to see them both cleaning it up.

"Hey Bella," she said motherly.

"Hey Esme, I made your two sons get going on their cleaning." I said and she smiled at me.

"How'd you figure out about it?" She asked me curiously.

"I was downstairs relaxing and I heard them yelling at each other about it. So I put my foot down and told them to go clean it up." I said as she nodded.

We both left the room and I went back to my thinking. I'd been doing that a lot lately. Instead of thinking, I decided to read a book. I picked up the book To Kill A Mockingbird for the 3rd time and started reading it.

"Bella, can you help Alice with the packing of her room please?" Esme called breaking me away from my book. We had started packing the last few days.

"Yes, I will." I called back as I went to her room.

I helped her pack the millions of clothes she has and everything in her room. We were leaving the furniture and everything, but we still needed clothes and stuff.

"I think we are pretty much packed," Esme said that night. All we had to do was a few more things in a few days.

That night, the whole family left the house. It was nuts because they all just up and left, saying they had things to do. That left Jasper and I alone… we've had tons of time together and I enjoy every minute of it.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Jasper asked seductively.

"Aww Jasper, you know I hate surprises," I said walking to him in the chair. He was in a daze.

"I know, but this one you'll like," He said winking.

We had fun that night. I had never thought of what it was like without Edward's boundaries, until Jasper and I went out. It was better than anything imagined.

Jaspers the kind that loves to cuddle and say gushy things in each others ear. I couldn't help but sigh the next day when trying to move my stuff out of the house. I love Jasper and I want to live with Jasper the rest of my life.

The next 2 days were spent packing. We were finally done packing the day we started to move.

We got to Canada with the movers… and as we walked into the house, we saw someone. We had an unexpected visitor that had Edward speechless…..

**OOOOH A CLIFFY… this is going to be an interesting one. There is a big hint up for the next few chapters… so I hope you figure it out. :) I'm excited… I like how the story will finish out.**

**There will be about 30 chapters… then I'm going to end the story.**

**The rest of my stories will get updated soon. Next on my list :)**

**GO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**But don't forget to R&R FIRST!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	24. Jasper and Bella

**GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTER 23 PLEASE. I RE-DID THE WHOLE CHAPTER, EXPLANATION IN THE OTHER CHAPTER.... **

**Ok, new chapter… sorry I haven't kept up. I'm back and hopefully I'll finish this soon.**

**I'm going for 30 chapters? I'm not positive, but that's my plan.  
**

**This is a filler chapter and one of the best to me. It's so romantic between Jasper and Bella… it's adorable.**

**Review please. :)**

**Enjoy.**

_Previously…_

_We got to Canada with the movers… and as we walked into the house, we saw someone. We had an unexpected visitor that had Edward speechless…._

Bella POV-

"Wha… wha… what are you doing here?" Edward asked this person. She was a vampire. You could tell from her eyes. They were like ours. She looked at Edward and laughed.

The vampire had beautiful brown hair that went down her back in curls. She was so pretty, she topped Rose.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I came to help you guys move in of course… silly boy," She said laughing. The rest of us looked confused, while Edward looked… scared?

"Who is this Eddie boy… your girlfriend?" Emmett said and Edward shot him a glare. Was this Edwards girlfriend?

"No she's an… old friend? And I don't have a girlfriend. You of all people know that."

"Sure," Emmett said accusingly.

"An old friend Edward… I'm an old friend?" She said sneering.

"Jess please. You know what I'm going to say."

"No Eddie, I don't know. What DID you want to say to me?" She said looking hurt.

"That you need to leave my life NOW," Edward yelled.

"EDWARD," Esme and I both yelled.

"Be nice Edward," I said sticking up for this Jess.

"It's ok. He's just surprised to see me. It's ok… haven't I seen you before?" She said looking at me. I thought I had seen her before too. **(AN: REMEMBER THIS. IMPORTANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS)**

"No I MEAN WHAT I SAID JESS." This time Edward went to attack her.

"Emmett take Edward upstairs please." Emmett nodded to Esme and left with Edward.

Esme asked Jess to sit down. We introduced ourselves and we sat there for a few before Esme started talking.

"I'm sorry for Edward, I don't know why he reacted so odd. He's usually not this way. But I'm sure you already know that?"

"It's ok but yes I do know that. Do you want me to start at the beginning?" Jess asked politely.

"Yes please," we replied.

"Ok let's see, Edward was my human fiancé. Yes, we were engaged. He got sick and pretty much forgot about me. I wasn't able to see him in fear of getting it, so I let it go. I missed him so much. After he had been turned, I got sick. I was in the hospital and he came there. He saved me. Edward has better control then you think. For being 2 days old, he had more control. He turned me before Carlisle could figure it out. But, then Edward said we were over. I had no clue why, so when he rebelled those years… I searched for him. I found him and we got back together. Again, when he went back to you guys, he told me we were over." She paused to let us take everything in.

"I didn't know why. I figured because of your diet. My diet used to different. I switched to your diet about 10 years ago, after I joined a coven that just switched. Anyways, I rebelled against everything I am. I even tried to go to the Volturi. Edward caught wind of this and stopped me. He told me we still were over, but to try and find love. So that's what I did, for Edward. But instead of finding love… I started being a pain in his butt and driving him nuts. Finally, one day he told me to leave him alone for good. I still didn't and I'd show up at the worst times. After that, I joined the Volturi for a while, before moving in with this coven. Which is why I'm here, I heard you moved back. And I wanted to come see you and meet the wonderful Cullens." She said finishing.

"Wow," was all I could say. Esme was in shock.

"Yea I'm sorry if I invaded," She said sighing and getting up. We stopped her and told her to stay. We kept talking to her and realized she was really nice.

"Hmm why didn't Edward tell me about this?" I said half wondering and half mad at Edward. He told me he had never loved before me.

"What do you mean… you two are a couple?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Were a couple," I said explaining what happened.

We all talked, and finally Edward came down and faced her. He tried his best to be nice to her. Which for that, I give him credit. We had a nice day and she helped us finishing unpacking.

She left for the night so Jasper and I went upstairs.

"So are you happy we moved here?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I really am. I can start new memories here… with you," I said smiling. We both had a grin on our faces. It was really a Kodak moment.

"How about you?" I asked a few minutes later, after I had snapped out of my daze looking in his eyes.

"Yea I am. I'm going to miss Michigan, but I'll start over… I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper." I said we laid with each other for a while, just staring in each other's eyes. After a while, he said my name.

"Yes?"

"Will you let our first memory here be a date tomorrow night?" Jasper asked me in that beautiful voice of his.

"Yes." Was all I said, because I was dazzled.

"It's a surprise so don't even ask me about it," He said starting to tickle me. I may be a vampire, but I could still feel his tickling.

We tickled each other and messed around for a few hours. Finally, Emmett came running up.

"Will you two quit it up here, you sound like a herd of sheep." He said laughing and shaking his head.

We just busted out laughing and went back to having fun together. I really do love Jasper forever and always.

**I was happy with this chapter. Some Jasper/Bella fluff for ya. **

**There are 2 main things in this chapter. One is the fact that Jess thinks she knows Bella… Number two is the Jess/Edward time. These will be key things in the chapters to come.**

**Other than that, sorry again I haven't updated… I've been so sick and everything it's not been good. I'll try and update more.**

**ATTENTION: FOR THE TRUTH OR DARE VAMPIRE STYLE READERS… I am adding the newest chapter of the sequel… another truth or dare story. This one will hopefully be funny, but I'm not sure.**

**Anyways, look for the rest of my stories updated soon…**

**Please R&R.**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	25. a murderer?

**Ok, my plan is to stop this story at 28 chapters because I'm getting bored with it.**

**So… I need your help. Yes all of you. I want everyone to review these next few chapters. I would like to make 1000 by the time I finish the chapters.**

**I need 45 reviews each chapter. If I get those 36 reviews I will update by Wednesday at the earliest… Friday at the latest.**

**If not, I may or may not update. Basically if I do, it will be set in stone that I update. :)**

**Thanks for sticking with me through this story. I will probably not do a sequel, because I have a planned ending. Though I may do something with it later on.**

**Review please. :)**

**Enjoy.**

"_Will you two quit it up here, you sound like a herd of sheep." He said laughing and shaking his head._

_We just busted out laughing and went back to having fun together. I really do love Jasper forever and always._

Bella POV

Today was our first official date as being a couple. I was happy, but also scared. I'd never dated anyone but Edward and Edward was just so easy to date. He and I had a few official dates, but usually it wasn't that much.

You know… hold hands, talk, I eat even though I can't anymore, and all that boring stuff, but it seems different with Jasper. I don't know, but it scares me.

I was going to find something to wear, but Alice had already figured it out. She pulled out a dress that was beautiful. It was black with sparkles. It really fit me and it looked awesome. She also grabbed me some high heals. After becoming a vampire, I have much better balance.

I keep thinking of Jess and what she said. I really do think I know her from somewhere, but I don't know where. I shrugged it off and started thinking about Edward and I. That was something I didn't do often, because it hurt too much.

I am in love with Jasper, but Edward was my first love… you know, I'll always be in love with him even if it is a little bit.

He lied to me though. All those times we talked about him not having a girlfriend and being a virgin, somehow I don't see that.

I just can't believe he would lie to me like that…. Edward didn't seem like the lying kind of person, but that proved wrong when he slept around with Alice.

_Stop thinking about that_, my mind kept telling me. It just hurts me worse.

Then I started thinking about the past few days. Edward's been kind of off lately and he told me he was going to start something with someone, but he didn't tell me who.

But, Edward also told Emmett that he didn't have a girlfriend. I'll have to ask him that.

Just as I had thought that, Edward comes up the stairs.

"Morning Bella… well should I say afternoon?" He said in an awesome mood.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" I said making small talk. I really wanted to ask him about what I thought, but then again… I didn't want to.

"Ahh I'm ok, you?" He said and I replied fine.

"Bella, I really owe you an apology. I know I lied to you numerous times and I'm sorry for that. I couldn't go back in time and fix my mistakes. I thought after Jess I would be alone forever, but you gave me the reason to keep living. You gave me everything I am now. I have to thank you for that because without you, I wouldn't be strong enough right now." He said seriously.

"No thank you Edward. You gave me more than I ever gave you. And for that I'm eternally grateful for." I said and we talked for a few minutes about who gave who what.

"Edward can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, I was figuring you had questions…" He said trailing off.

"Um, well… I was wondering, you said you met someone hunting and you were going to give it a try, but yet you denied having a girlfriend. I was wondering which it was?" I said embarrassed.

"I figured someone would ask me this question. I did meet someone, but then the next day I went to go find her and ask her… when I seen her and her boyfriend kissing." He said looking at me.

"I'm sorry Edward…" I said trying my best at comforting him.

"It's ok, I jumped to conclusions. I don't even know why I said that… I just think I wanted to make you feel better?"

"Ok, well I'm still sorry. Now one more question… Is everything Jess said true?" I said embarrassed again. I tried not to show it though.

"Well, yes… she is right. She made my life hell too. Which is why I was so upset last night, but I'm going to talk to her today. I'd like to know why she did what she did."

"Yes well I wasn't talking about that… I was talking about you guys being a thing?"

"We were a couple, she was the only one I loved, before you came along, but I didn't want her like me, a monster. I went to her window to see her the last time and she was in pain. I tried to get out of there, but then her scent caught me. I ran in there and bit her. I realized what I was doing about half way through, so I stopped. That's when she changed and I told her I didn't want her, only because I didn't want her like me."

Edward really was stubborn. We talked for a bit longer then he went down to talk to Jess. I was hoping he would be nice.

I went to get ready… courtesy of Alice. She helped me put my dress on and get ready. She put eye shadow on and some blush. She made me look perfect… and sexy.

Yes, I did say sexy. I, Bella, thought I was sexy tonight. Must be the vampire in me rubbing off; I laughed at that thought.

After she was done with that, she worked on my hair. She helped me curl it and put half of it up, leaving the other half down.

After she was done, I looked at the time. It was almost time. I had 15 minutes before he and I left. I had hid the thought out of my mind for a while, because I didn't want to deal with thinking about it. Too bad that didn't help me right now.

I thought about it for 15 min, and then it was time for us to go. I walked down the stairs to meet him.

I heard him gasp and his eyes concentrated on mine. Jasper looked stunning as always.

We got in the car to go on our date. He and I talked a bit on the way, but other than that, it was quiet. It was a peaceful quiet, not an awkward quiet.

Finally, we arrived at a place. It was a really pretty place, but I didn't know what it was.

"Reservations for Jasper Hale please," Jasper said in his best voice. It was sweet.

"Yes right this way," the people took us to a back room.

I was trying to figure out everything, but I did not know what Jasper was up to.

All of a sudden, a bunch of lights started going. He asked me to dance and I would have died if I wasn't a vampire.

"Yes, I will dance with you Mr. Hale." He took my hand and we danced.

We danced for an hour. Then we started talking. We talked about everything that would happen with us.

Later that evening, we went home. When we got home, we saw that Jess was there with us.

Edward and she were talking, getting along mainly, but I could see he did kind of have feelings for her.

"Hey guys," I said smiling. They all said hi back and asked how the date was.

"It was wonderful," I said smiling.

"Bella, I think you should not be left out in the dark any longer, can I please talk to you in the other room?" Jess asked and I agreed.

We walked in the other room and she told me to sit, so I did.

"You think you remember me right?" She asked and I nodded.

"You do remember me. I was Renee's friend. When you were younger I used to come over. I couldn't be in the sun, so I would just come over in the evening. Do you remember any of this?" She asked. It all made sense now.

"Yes, you were the one whose 'parents' died in a car crash and you lived by yourself. You are the 19 year old who would come over and help out around the house for money and then stay for dinner. You used to play with me… you were a VAMPIRE?" I raised my voice at the last word on accident.

"I was Bella, which is why I left, for your protection. I wasn't sure how much longer I could do it. So I told your mom my aunt was taking me to where she lived and I had to go. I missed you Bella."

"I missed you too, but wait… oh my god." I said jumping up.

"YOU DID NOT!!!" I said hoping it wasn't true.

"Bella please calm down. I'm really sorry… I truly am." I didn't listen to her, I just attacked. I attacked her and we started fighting, until Emmett broke it up.

"Whoa girls, calm down." Emmett said smiling at my work on her.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN," I screamed.

"You did it; you caused my life hell didn't you?" I screamed.

"Bella, I'm really sorry… I didn't know what it would do." She said sounding upset.

"Get the hell away from me," I screamed and stomped out of the room and up to our room.

When I got to Jasper and my room, I laid on the bed wishing I could cry. I just wanted to let everything go and cry.

I just wanted to cry until everything was good again. Even though it never would be.

See the thing is… my grandpa and grandma on my moms side were murdered by a vampire, who was obviously Jess.

I remembered back to the day.

We were sitting around the house when I got a phone call that my grandma and grandpa were killed. They weren't sure how they were killed but they were dead and there blood was gone out of their body.

I later found out they were murdered and they never found who murdered them.

I just broke down and cried. It took a while to get over that and then on top of it all it caused a family break-up.

Ok maybe not, but it triggered it.

It made me even sadder just thinking about it. Finally later when I was better, I went back in the living room.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked. I wouldn't let him in my room, so he was worried.

"Yea I'm ok. I just needed time." I said truthfully.

Jess had gone home, Jasper said. She didn't want to bother me. I should probably say I am sorry about it, but I'm not.

The Cullen's asked what was wrong earlier. I ended up telling them the story. The all looked at me in pain at the end and then came the hugs.

"Its ok guys, I'll be ok."

"Ok, I'm still really sorry…" Jasper said.

It will be ok; everything will be ok from now on. I hope.

**Ok so I really didn't like this chapter… but oh well. The ending will be kind of a cliff hanger….**

**Ooh and I decided not to do the fan fiction thing at the bottom, because of the lack of fan fics I got from people. So, oh well… your loss.**

**Please R&R.**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	26. We are engaged

**Wow, it's been a long time. Sorry, I'm really cramped with school and stuff, plus I haven't felt like writing lately. I'm working on other stories…outside the twilight series now.**

**Uhm, well…there is 2 more chapters left after this one. I've already typed all of them up. I'll post them tomorrow or the next day depending on the reviews I get. So please review.**

**Uh, as for where I've been lately… read the bottom AN.**

**Enjoy.**

It's been two weeks since that night. The night I found out my exes ex-fiance killed my grandparents.

It's been a hectic few weeks. We got settled in Canada and we were all set. Until Emmett caused a whole train wreck of problems.

Emmett was out hunting with Jasper when all of a sudden, he got mad…for no reason. We seem to think it was Emmett's PMS. It was a joke between us.

But, he got all mad at Jasper and Jasper didn't know why.

When they got back to the house, Emmett had a fit. He started throwing stuff and caused a mess. When Esme found out she was really upset. Of course she was; that was her 1,000 dollar table he threw.

Emmett got grounded for that one, which made him mad.

Other than that little mess, everything was ok. Edward and Jess kept talking and got to know each other better. They found out what each other have been doing the last 100 years.

As for me, well…I'm just plugging along in life. I'm loving being with Jasper and I'm over everything else.

Being away from my family makes me sad, but knowing I can start my life over with Jasper makes me really happy.

Since it was the middle of February, Canada was cold. Even though it didn't affect us…it was still cold.

Valentine's Day came and gone with Jasper and I spending the evening alone…well not quite, but the most alone we can have for now.

Flashback:

Jasper had put flowers all around his bedroom and lit candles walking over to his bed. He had shut the lights off and was waiting for me.

I stepped in his room wearing a short red dress and seen he was wearing dress pants and a white shirt.

I walked over to him and he took my hand. He led me over to the middle of his room and put on a song.

It was a slow, love song. We danced to it whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear.

"I will love you forever and ever Bella."

"I will love you forever and ever too Jasper."

All of a sudden, Jasper got down on one knee.

"I know we haven't been together for a long time, but I know you are the one I want to spend the rest of eternity with. I want to love you forever. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him in shock. I know Jasper is the one I want to be with forever, but I didn't want it to be this soon.

I looked at Jasper and he was expecting an answer.

"Yes, Jasper." I said and he raised me up to kiss him.

This was what I wanted, this was what I had dreamed about. I want Jasper for eternity. I love Jasper with all my heart.

Then we heard a boom and Emmett came flying up to the room.

"Jasper I need you…right now. We have a huge problem. The THING we were working on yesterday just failed. I need to steal your man Bella. Oh and congrats on being engaged." He said in one big sentence. I didn't understand it to the end.

So Jasper kissed me goodbye and left.

*End of flashback*

My Valentine's Day was awesome, but the ending wasn't. But, I guess I can't complain. I'm now engaged…

When Alice found out she said she already knew weeks ago. She had already started planning the wedding.

Apparently it was going to be July 13th in Forks. We figured we would get everyone together in Forks since Forks was where I met Jasper.

Now, I just had to go through the process of Alice planning a wedding.

Tonight, Jasper and I are getting together to talk about the wedding.

"I know this is early and we've only been dating for a little while, but I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I love you with all my heart Bella." Jasper says when we met to talk about the wedding.

"I agree, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you too. I guess…I don't know, I guess I just don't want the dating stage to end. I want you to take me out and dance with me." I said sighing. I'll have to get over that.

"Well, it doesn't have to. Being married doesn't mean anything. We won't be married next time we go to a new school. We can't be. So, being married and being a vampire has its ups and downs. One of the ups is the fact that we can have all the dates in the world." He said with a smile.

"That's true. Speaking of which…are we starting college?"

"Bella hun, you haven't even graduated yet and you are wondering about college?" Jasper said laughing.

"Oh yea that's right. I keep thinking I've already graduated."

"Well, we will go to college this winter. We will enroll after we get married…" Jasper said cutting off the sentence.

I replied with an ok and we spent the rest of the night talking.

The next day we met with Alice to talk about the minor things, like where we are going to do it in Forks and where the honeymoon is going to be.

Life is perfect. Jasper is perfect.

**Sorry this is so short, but the next 2 are going to be shorter yet. **

**Ok where I've been. I'll be honest with you, I've lost some of my twilight obsession lately. I'm still in love with it, but I don't obsess over it anymore.**

**I've also been spending the time I do come on the computer, on /forum. An awesomeeee forum for twilight. We get the news before most sites and we keep it up to date.**

**PM me if you want to know more info or join. **

**Plus with school I've been busy. **

**So, I wont update my other fanfics for a long time…but please be patient.**

**That's about it. **

**R&R!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova **


	27. Graduation Day

**Really short chapter. Sorry…this is why I'm posting this and the epilogue in about an hour or two. This is going to be the end of it. :/ Like I said, sorry if it's moving fast… but I really want to end this. I'm getting bored of this fanfic…so I'm concentrating more on my other fan fics. Since I've pretty much stopped writing fanfiction anyways.**

**Also, sorry guys… I did loose my touch for this fanfic. I'm really sorry, but I'm not into it like I was. :/**

**I DO NOT own the songs mentioned either. **

**Please review.**

**Enjoy.**

Bella's POV

It's my graduation day. Holy cow… I remember when I first moved here.

I keep flashing back to when I first moved here.

I hated Forks with a passion. I wasn't too happy to be here, but I came for mom and Phil. That was until I met Edward.

When I met Edward I realized that Forks wasn't so bad. I remember when I was in the cafeteria the first day and the Cullen's came in. It was like they were out of a story book. I remember asking about them. Then I asked about Edward.

"That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently no one here is good enough for him. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time," was the exact words of Jessica that day in the cafeteria.

My dreams had come true… I had dated Edward. But, those dreams were also crushed, when he cheated on me.

Then I ended up with Jasper. It was fate…that's why Edward left me too. That was fate trying to give me signs.

I just didn't realize it.

Jessica brought me out of my thoughts as she bounced towards me.

"Bella!!!!! It's graduation day. Can you believe it?" She said when she finally got close to me.

"No Jessica, I can't believe it. Wow, we are graduating." I said shocked.

"Yes we are. So where have you been? Where were you? Someone said you skipped town." These were the questions I was avoiding.

"Well, listen. I left town because…well Edward and I were having problems. I realized he wasn't right for me. I skipped town with Jasper, when I realized I loved Jasper. Jasper loved me too and we've been together ever since."

"Wait…what? YOU WHAT? DETAILS PLEASE!" Jess screamed. Unfortunately, when she wanted details, she meant it.

We walked to get ready when Angela met up with us. Jessica told her what happened to me and they both wanted details.

"Well, we just realized we weren't right for each other. Fate didn't want us together." I said hoping they would drop it, but no such luck.

"What do you mean? Did he hurt you? I will kick his butt if so." They both said.

"No, he and I are friends. We just weren't…meant to be together. I don't know, I guess we just aren't right for each other. He deserves someone who can give him more than I can." I said not telling them the full truth.

"Oh ok," they both said as we got ready. It was graduation after all…we had to be happy.

While getting ready we chatted about Angela and Ben. Apparently they are doing great and are going off to college this summer at Harvard. They both got in.

A little bit later, Jessica talked about her and Mike. Her and Mike are going to different colleges, but they are going to colleges close to each other. So they will be together just as much.

After that we took our places. I tuned it all out…well most of it. I looked at Jasper most of the time.

I got my diploma and then went to an after party at Jessica's house. We had a lot of fun.

That was until the other question I was dreading came.

"So why are you so much paler and why are you skinnier and different?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Well, I'm paler because I haven't been in the sun much and I'm skinnier because I started watching my weight. I look different, because I hit a growth spurt." I said confidently.

"Oh ok, sorry…I didn't want to ask, but I was curious." She said in response.

After that we talked about the wedding. I told her about the wedding earlier at graduation, but we never really talked about it more. I told them they would get their invitation soon.

We partied for graduation at Jessica's house.

They had alcohol and I passed, of course. The Cullen's said when they drink, they mix blood with a little bit of alcohol and it helps to get drunk, but I decided I didnt want any.

It was karaoke time...in honor of graduation. I was afraid to sing, but i knew I was going to have to. Especially after Jasper put my name in the box along with the rest of the Cullens.

Mike was first. He sang 'Kiss Me Through the Phone' by Soulja Boy. He winked at Jessica and then turned to me and tried to wink. I looked away and went to see Jasper.

After that came Jessica. She sang 'Circus.' The song really fit her...I mean really fit her.

Finally it was my turn. I picked my favorite song at the moment...'We never change' by Coldplay.

_"I wanna live life, never be cruel.  
And I wanna live life, be good to you.  
And I wanna fly, never come down.  
And live my life, And have friends around."_

I looked at Jasper and smiled. He was amazed.

_"We never change, do we? No no  
We never learn, do we?_

So I wanna live in a wooden house.  
I wanna live life, always be true.  
Yeah I wanna live life, and be good to you.  
I wanna fly, and never come down.  
And live my life, and have friends around."  


When I sang "I wanna live life, and be good to you," I pointed at Jasper and smirked.

_"We never change, do we? No no  
We never learn, do we?_

So I wanna live in a wooden house.  
Where making more friends would be easy.

O I don't have a soul to save,  
Yes, and I sing of a single day,"

The end of the song was near and I was proud of myself. I sang this song without be scared out of my mind and I didn't trip. Being a vampire helped both of them.

_"We never change do we?  
We never learn do we?_

So, I wanna live life in a wooden house,  
Where making more friends would be easy,  
I wanna live where the sun comes out"

After my song, Jessica picked another person. That person was Angela. She sang 'Love Story'. After that everyone else went.

Alice sang 'Just Dance', Jasper sang 'I'm Yours', Rose sang 'Shakin Hands', Emmett sang 'Addicted' and Edward sang 'You're gonna miss this'.

When Jasper sang 'I'm Yours', I would have cried if I were still human. He kept looking at me lovingly.

Rose sang Shakin Hands to get a reaction out of Emmett, since he was annoying the crap out of her today. Edward sang your gonna miss this, because Alice blackmailed him into it.

After that, we stuck around for a little bit celebrating. We talked to everyone and pulled a few aside to tell them about the wedding. Right before we left, we all danced to 'Seventeen Forever.'

We went to see Charlie for a little bit and I stayed the night at Charlie's house. The Cullens went back to their old house for the night. I snuck out to go to the Cullen's after Charlie went to bed though.

Charlie knew about the wedding and he wasn't fine with it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

I wanted this and that's what I was going to do.

**So there's a little something I wanna mention on this one…first of all, I'm still open for betaing, but I probably wont start any more twilight fanfics. I'm getting sick of writing them, so I'm going to finish up the ones I have.**

**But, if you want me to read your story, I always will. **

**Also, here's the songs mentioned in the story if you want to look them up:  
Kiss Me Through the Phone- Soulja Boy  
Circus- Britney Spears  
We Never Change- Coldplay  
Love Story- Taylor Swift**  
**Just Dance- Lady Gaga & Colby O Donis  
I'm Yours- Jason Mraz  
Shakin Hands- Nickelback  
Addicted- Saving Abel  
You're gonna miss this- Trace Atkins  
Seventeen Forever- Metrostation**

**Please R&R!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	28. Epilogue The Wedding

**This is the last chapter…I don't know if it sucks or not, but I hope not.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I want to thank the people who reviewed EVERY chapter, even if it sucked…**

**I highly doubt I will get my 1000, but it's no big deal. If I do, I'll write a thank you note to everyone. :)**

**So, this is goodbye… I'll be around, but probably not writing serious fan fics anymore…**

**Send a PM my way if you want to talk…I'm always around to talk.**

**Anyways, review for BOTH chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

Bella's POV

This last month's been really hectic. I thought everything was going to be great, until I found out how much work planning a wedding is.

We did the flowers and much to Alice's dislike, I picked pink roses.

Then we had to work on the bridesmaid dresses. I figured a pink color. Finally after a ton of shopping, we found the right ones. They weren't too short, but they weren't too long.

They were just right. The dresses were pink with a belt hook that separated the top from the bottom. The bottom was really uneven. They were really pretty. **(Pic on my profile)**

Then we had to find the wedding dress. I wasn't sure about the wedding dress, because I wasn't sure what I wanted. But when I found this dress, I knew it was the one. The one I love. **(pic on profile)**

Then came the planning of the wedding itself. First, it was going to be at the Forks chapel. There was going to be all my friends from school, the Denali clan, my family, and Charlie's friends.

It was going to be a huge wedding.

After that, I stopped and Alice took over. She got the rest of the things needed and everything was great.

Tomorrow is the wedding and I'm nervous. I swear, I'm gonna trip or something. Even though I'm not as clumsy as I was, I'm still gonna fall. I know it.

Jasper was drug away for the bachelor party and I was stuck here with girls.

Of course, they had their fun.

We played have you ever, truth or dare, and a few other games. They just loved to embarrass me.

"Have you ever told someone they looked hot, but probably looked even hotter naked?" Rose said laughing.

"Yes," I replied very slowly…hoping it went over their heads, but it didn't.

"Wow Bella," was all Alice said.

After that last question, I decided to go to bed. After all, I have a long day tomorrow. I'm getting married!!!

I drifted into sleep thinking about Jasper and what has happened the last year.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA GET UP NOW!" I heard someone, which sounded a lot like that annoying pixy, shout.

"What Alice?" I said just coming to.

"It's your wedding day. You wouldn't want to be late would you?!?" She screamed jumping up and down.

I looked at her and put my head under the pillow. I am really scared for today…

That wouldn't do for her though. She made me get up and start to get ready. Then she drug me to her room to play Barbie doll.

After applying make-up, she worked on my hair for hours. Her and Rose did hours worth of work. All of a sudden, my mom came in.

My mom had come in about 2 days ago, but she was staying at the hotel. She hadn't seen me this morning, so when she walked in, she stopped breathing.

"Mom…breathe." I said laughing.

"Oh…my...gosh Bella, you look beautiful." She said stuttering. I laughed and got up to give her a kiss.

"Thanks mom. I take after my mother." I said smiling. She cried in my shoulder. Thankfully I had a coat over my shoulders. That was because Alice didn't trust me with the dress.

After a few minutes, we got ready to go. By that time, I was really freaking out. My wedding day. I never thought it would happen.

We got to the chapel and everyone was waiting. They got me ready and Charlie came out to help me down the isle.

"Are you ready Bells? Is this what you really want?" He asked unsure. I could tell this isn't what he wanted…at all.

But oh well, this is what I wanted so this is what I'm going to do. He agreed to support my decision.

I grabbed his hand and walked down the isle.

I met Jasper…he looked very handsome. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him.

I tuned it out until the minister asked me, "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take this young man whose right hand you now hold to be your lawfully wedded husband; to love him, to cherish him, in sickness or in health, in prosperity or adversity, for better or for worse; do you promise to be true to him, forsaking all others and cleave unto him and him only until death do us part?"

"I do." I said smiling.

He then asked Jasper the same question.

"I do." Jasper replied matching my smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may now kiss the bride," He said as Jasper kissed me.

We stayed that night and had fun with the family. We did our first dance as man and wife and then I danced with Charlie. That was quite awkward.

After that we went around and talked to everyone we knew. Everyone asked the same questions about what happened, but we had fun talking to everyone.

Later that night, we set out for our honeymoon.

That was 10 years ago. It was now 10 years we've been married. In the time, I've studied in college and have lived my life with Jasper. We love Canada and have grown really close to the Denali clan.

As for Edward…well he and Jess started getting along. They are dating. It's been about 5 years since they started dating and he's happy. I'm happy that he's happy.

Alice has been dating this guy she met that was coming to the Denali clan to visit. His name is Matt and he is really cute. She fell in love with him and seen herself with him for a long time.

I think they are about to get married…I know she loves him more than Jasper.

The rest of the family is the same. They are really happy to see us happy and happy to be a family. It's almost time to move away and start our life somewhere else.

As for me…well I got my fairy tail ending. Jasper and I are happy together and will be together for eternity.

This truly is my fairy tail ending.

**Mk, I hope this is ok…**

**Once again…thanks.**

**Also, remember to check out www(dot)twilighters(dot)org(/)forum... **

**Send a PM my way if you join and I'll tell you my name on it.**

**See ya'll later!**

**-Emmett-cullen-lova**


End file.
